Neutral zone
by Cappuccino888
Summary: This story is being rewritten and will be posted in an entirely new story. More information on the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Balbadd and Sinbad Rhymes

A woman with wavy, silver hair got off of her camel, grinning at the ocean in view. Her blue headpiece reflected and corresponded with the colour of the vast ocean and so did her eyes and earring. She wore a crop top with translucent sleeves and her skirt was long, yet folded to allow freedom of movement. Her silver sword was gently hung around her waist and she grasped onto her moon shaped earrings.

"Today is a beautiful day! Perfect for adventures, perfect for freedom, and perfect for a day out! Right, Sylphia?" The lady turned back with a bright smile to look at her lavender haired advisor.

Sylphia had a fabric that she was using to shield herself from the sun. Her sterling eyes glared at the woman in front of her as she snapped. "Fun? What's so fun about this heat? We should've stayed home where all of my equipment was near me, where the temperature is fine...so why in the world are we out here?! Mizuki, please! Think of your position as a princess of the country."

The man next to them merely chuckled as he gave his camels water.

"What fun is in that, right mister?" Mizuki pouted and asked their fellow traveller, who kindly lent them a camel. .She got onto her camel and tossed her hair back. "Besides, we are out here to fulfill an old friend's promise. I'm not fooling around just because I felt like it...actually it kind of is the reason but still! Sylphia's such a party pooper, right everyone?In addition, this is like a vacation! Both you and I need it! Too bad Chouko couldn't come...she would've loved it here." Mizuki grinned and laughed. Her headpiece, necklace, earrings, and sword glimmered in response to Mizuki's question. And so did Sylphia's bangle of bracelets.

"Vacation? Does it look like a vacation? This heat? And do you even realize how much paperwork you have? Please be more responsible! I also don't have enough storage so transfer some of the documents to another place in the palace-hey!" Sylphia watched her princess run away on a camel, while chatting with the camel manager. "You little brat! Where are you going?" She slid onto her camel and chased after her superior, who was laughing as if insane, and the two reached Balbadd.

Sylphia managed to catch up but was only there to see her princess staring at a wall. The wall was covered with big red words: "Down with the monarchy!"

Mizuki quickly scanned the wall, which was filled with complaints and how corrupted their government was. Sylphia has handed the camels to the travelled and gave him gold coins. She bowed in thanks and walked next to Mizuki.

"This is awful...hopefully Ark-Mizuki? What are you doing?" Sylphia began sweating more to see Mizuki somehow miraculously holding onto a brush pen. Sylphia noticed an old man walking away with a handful of pens and realized Mizuki got scammed. Stupid, but common for the clumsy girl.

"Don't worry Sylphia...this is just for one use." Mizuki began to write on the wall.

"Mizuki! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! We're going to get killed!" Sylphia whisper-yelled.

"Wait! I'm almost done..." Mizuki said, while Sylphia tried to pull Mizuki away. The silver haired woman wouldn't budge until two large hands picked her up.

"What are you doing, Mizuki?" A man stepped in front of her with a stupid grin. Mizuki stared at the purple haired man and looked back to see two familiar generals. She gave a wide smile and greeted them.

"Ah! Old Sinbad! Jafar! Masrur! How long has it been?"

While Mizuki gave each of them a hug, except for Sinbad, Sylphia read what Mizuki wrote on the wall. "Forgive and not to forgive, is the role of the people who determines their future." She sighed in relief, thanking the heavens for not making Mizuki do something stupid. She has already been on a tough ride, stopping Mizuki from doing this, making Mizuki do that, finding Mizuki to either lecture or make her take responsibility.

"Oh! I was writing on the wall for fun." Mizuki shrugged. Sylphia sighed and grabbed the pen, before her idiotic princess could do anything else.

"So, what is everyone doing here?" Sylphia looked at the Sindria people. Her pale cheeks warmed slightly, seeing Masrur but she kept her composure cool.

"Ah...well...the thing is...Balbadd decided to close the trade with us. So we are here to negotiate." Sinbad scratched his head.

"That's a shame. Baldadd has some wonderful resources, especially the sweets. Oh, I was also planning on finding a place to stay, do you three have an idea where that place may be?"

Sinbad grinned and pointed to a direction. "Follow me, ladies and gentlemen."

Mizuki and the two generals followed their leader followed Sinbad while Sylphia groaned and was following them at a small pace. Soon enough, a flashy building that sticks out by rather a lot, appeared.

"Hahaha Sinbad...don't tell me you chose this building because it looks like you." Mizuki laughed. It would be a compliment if the statement was by a normal person, but Mizuki was not normal. In fact, anything that may sound like a comment and is directed at SInbad, ninety nine percent of the times it is an insult.

Of course, Sinbad is aware but he tries to make her indirect insults into something that compliments him.

"What are you talking about? As if this can compare to the two beauties here." He pointed at Mizuki and supposingly the spot where Sylphia was. Sylphia was trudging along in the sun, looking as if she could melt anytime.

"I'll get her." Masrur walked over to Sylphia and princess carried her into the building.

Sylphia blushed and became frantic. "No, I...um...that is...I..!"

Mizuki walked in too, worried. "Sylphia? Are you alright? Should I have brought Chouko instead?"

Masrur put Sylphia down and the purple haired girl wandered over. "No, thank you for bringing me." A trickle of blood ran down her nose. Mizuki smiled while her eyes were blank, unable to think.

"Ah...ok. Yup. Sylphia I never knew you were a closet pervert." Mizuki raised her hands to wipe the blood away, but it was slightly shaking. Upon noticing this, Sylphia quickly wiped her blood away with a napkin and regained her composure.

Meanwhile, Sinbad and Jafar headed in. Sinbad wore a blank face, as if in shock. Jafar merely sighed and said:

"Pickup lines don't work on Mizuki. She can brush them off as easily as throwing indirect insults at you."

"She could have insulted me instead of ignoring me."

"Well you always have a trump card." Jafar sighed.

Sinbad laughed but before he could answer, the owner of the place, smiled very brightly and walked over.

"Welcome!" He rubbed his hands greedily.

"We'd like two rooms please!" Mizuki beamed.

"You two can go to your rooms! I'll pay." Sinbad winked and the owner gave them their room numbers.

"But…" Mizuki began but Jafar pushed the two away. Staring at the purple hair man, wondering if he was up to no good, Mizuki smiled and started running to her room, chased by Sylphia. "Thanks for the free room Sinbad!" They stopped running when a maid said she'll take them there.

While Sinbad was paying, Jafar suddenly spoke up.

"Why do you think they came here? Do you think she ran away from responsibilities again?"

"No, Sylphia is with her. I haven't heard her mention anything about Arkania." Masrur spoke up.

"I think Mizuki is here for a similar reason." Sinbad grinned, as if he shared an unknown secret.

Jafar looked confused. "To reopen trade with Balbadd?"

"No...something else." Sinbad stretched before handing the keys and everything to Jafar and Masrur. "I'm going to walk around Balbadd. You two can rest up."

Jafar and Masrur nodded and retired into their room.

And so Sinbad wandered around and reached a nice little area with trees and he decided to lay down to sleep. (We all know what happens next.) Soon after he fell asleep, three thieves walked by and noticed Sinbad in his jewellery, rich clothes, and they can tell that he was a noble. They decided to strip him and rob him clean.

When Sinbad woke up, he felt...lighter than usual. He looked down and saw there was absolutely nothing left at all. He sighed, noticing his situation. He got robbed. Him, Sinbad of the Seven Seas, the dungeon conqueror! He walked in circles thinking what he should do. And he got the idea. He's going to greet the next person or group of people and ask them kindly for some extra clothes. When he heard two voices, he walked out and said, "Hello, there!"

Meanwhile...

Mizuki shivered slightly and Sylphia frowned. "What's wrong" Sylphia asked.

"I don't know...but my sixth sense keeps telling me that when Sinbad comes back...something bad is going to happen..."

Sylphia looked a bit frightened. Mizuki's sixth sense always seem to be correct, no matter how much nonsense it has. And if that was what Mizuki's sixth sense said...God knows what is going to happen.

Jafar who went past their room heard about Mizuki's sixth sense prediction and paled. What has Sinbad gotten himself into now?


	2. Chapter 2: Forever a Child

Mizuki, Sylphia, Jafar, and Masrur were sitting in the lobby. Jafar was pacing back and forth, obviously worried about Sinbad. Mizuki, on the other hand, dismissed her concern and was playing cards with Sylphia and Masrur.

"Guess and gamble, logic and process are different sides of a coin." Mizuki sang as she placed down all of the cards. "I win."

"Princess Mizuki! Please take this seriously! What if something goes wrong?" Jafar rubbed his head frantically.

"Wrong~ Call me Mizuki." Mizuki grinned playfully.

"Miss Mizuki, should we-"

"Mizuki."

"Elder sister Mizuki, can w-"

"Mizuki."

"M-Mizuki! What do we do?"

"Don't worry...knowing Sinbad he'll probably come in now." Mizuki was correct and Sinbad wandered in, with a bare upper body with a tight jacket and ridiculously small pants that resembled diapers.

Instinctively, Sylphia leapt up and covered Mizuki's eyes with her hands.

"Y-you pervert! How dare you wear something indecent in front of Mizuki?!" Sylphia snapped, although she was blushing madly at Sinbad's attire.

"Idiot." The girls heard Masrur said.

Jafar sighed and told the guards that Sinbad was with them. Mizuki felt the atmosphere relax and asked, "Relax,Sylphia...whatever Sinbad is doing now can't be worse than the millions of women he laid in bed with."

The silver haired girl lifted her eyes up from the deck of cards and looked up at the toned man. Sinbad, who was grinning at her, made a pose that said "How do I look?".

Mizuki sighed and smiled, looking at her old friend. Except there was a hint in her smile that said "pest".

She looked away from her disappointment of a friend and noticed a young boy with blue hair andanother Fanalis. She also saw thatthe rukh around Aladdin was surrounding him, lovingly.

Mizuki immediately forgot about Sinbad, causing him to deflate.

"Who are you?" She asked them curiously.

The boy grinned at her. "I'm Aladdin and this is Morgianna." Mizuki nodded, interested in the two.

Sinbad walked up to them and Mizuki moved away from him slightly.

"This is Mizuki, my fiá..." Mizuki punched his face before he finished his lie. "What were you going to say, old man?" She smiled, and the air around her became murderous.

She then turned to them, smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry! This old man here loves lies and women! Please ignore him!" Mizuki grabbed Sinbad's head and smashed him onto the floor. "Ah! Please forgive the old basyard for his fantastical and utterly disgusting dreams. See? He's bowing." Morgianna and Aladdin paled at Mizuki's actions

"I am just an a acquaintance of his. Just an acquaintance!" she repeated it twice, while the second time was mainly directed to Sinbad.

He winced slightly and Mizuki grinned widely.

"Well, you two need your rest first! Go and get comfortable! Sinbad will pay."

"Um...Mizuki?"

"Yes?"

"I got robbed. "

"..."

"Mizuki?"

"You got robbed...everything?"

"Yup!"

"Everything?!" Jafar shouted "E-even your tools?"

"Yup!"

"Do you even realize what those 'tools' are?!"

"Yup!"

"Idiot." Masrur said, again.

Jafar looked like he was ready to faint.

"Sinbad..." Mizuki began. She was shaking and her fists were clenched.

"Hmm?" Sinbad looked at her, happy that she addressed him.

"Gotohellyoushittyoldpurpleheqdbastardwhoisagoodfornothingwomanizerofthesevenseas." She punched him the second time.

"Miss!" Mizuki called a maid over. The maid looked startled and hurried over. She let out a small gasp to see the purple-haired man unconscious on the ground and almost completely nude.

"Y-yes?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the muscle-toned man.

"Bring these two to their room please." Mizuki smiled politely. Then she turned to face Aladdin and Morgianna. "I'll pay."

"I am sorry for my unforgivable actions!" She bowed.

Aladdin and Morgianna looked flustered and repeatedly muttered: "It's okay."

After the maid led Aladdin and Morgianna away, Masrur helped Jafar haul Sinbad up.

"First you need to have him changed and look acceptable! Then go talk to the King of Balbadd like you're supposed to" Sylphia order the two.

"I don't mind helping! I can draw a mustache on his face!" Mizuki smiled brightly, returning to her cheerful self.

"No! I still haven't lectured you for your unladylike manners! Did I not tell you that you must learn restrain?That is why I am always against you going to Sindria, Reim,and Kou! You always get spoiled and you lose your ladylike etiquette and you just become more childish. Do you know how hard it is for me to take care of you?! You're a princess for Solomon's sake..." Sylphia grumped as she dragged the struggling Mizuki away and into their room so she get lectured.

After being lectured, the two women waited for Sinbad, Jafar, and Masrur's return.

Mizuki waved her fingers around, with the forms of the objects around them shifting. Mizuki could barely see the rukh but she knows that all she's been doing is dragging the rukh around her and not giving it formulas. She couldn't. Because she is a fake magician, or to be more accurate, she isn't even a magician.

"Mizuki please stop using your manipulation. If anyone finds out you're not a magician but you can manipulate the rukh and that you have djinn vessels. It will be the end of Arkania and your life." Sylphia grabbed Mizuki's hands. She was busy polishing her household vessel: a bangle of silver bracelets.

"Sorry, Sylphia. But...I don't like having my djinns cooped up. It's already difficult not to use them...and it's not like I can anyways. Next time I use them...the djinns and I will finally return to Solomon."

"That's why going to Sindria occasionally is good for you. This was supposed to be a chance to let you use your manipulation freely since they already know your true identity. But you just had to come here with Sinbad."

"But you know how I am! Adventures...is basically my middle name!" Mizuki beamed. She got off her bed and crawled onto her friend's bed.

"Or are you simply scared of letting 'him' go? Is that why you are always with Muu and Sinbad the most? Why won't you tell me who exactly he is?"

"I'm not using them as replacements if that was what you're referring Sin and Muu as." Mizuki dropped her fingers. "I just want to apologize to 'him' and thank 'them'. I just want to be their friends longer."

Sylphia didn't question Mizuki any further. Mizuki was still smiling but she was hurt by the topic. Mizuki blinked and then returned to her usual self.

"Sylphia! I'm bored..." She whined, bouncing the bed slightly.

"Geez... I'm not your babysitter! But..." Sylphia grinned evilly as she grabbed a pillow. "I'm only twenty-two too!" She slammed the pillow onto Mizuki's head.

Mizuki giggled and grabbed her pillow and the two started throwing pillows at each other until another one of Mizuki's metal vessels, a gold head chain with a sapphire teardrop shaped centerpiece, fell onto the ground.

Sylphia cursed under her breath and Mizuki mumbled an "oh-no."

A blue giant appeared, slouching and hunching over, avoiding creating a hole in the roof.

"Mizuki!" the djinn thundered. He had spiky hair and was wearing armour. He had a third eye in the middle of his forehead and his eyes reflected all the colours of the rainbow. There was a displeased look on his face.

"Haha...sorry Kisaki." Mizuki shrunk.

The djiin only sighed. "I didn't become your djinn to fool around." He sighed.

Mizuki chuckled and tiptoed and pinched his cheeks. "I promise I'll make you guys free and able to roam free one-day like I am now!" she smiled.

Kisaki looked stunned and touched to hear Mizuki say something so touching but grimaced when he heard what she heard next.

"So let me enjoy being a kid for awhile and tolerate me being a kid! Sylphia,catch!" She threw a pillow at Sylphia

"Mizuki! If you drop my metal vessels again due to your childish antics, I swear I'm gonna punish you next time. You remember how painful it was don't you?" Kisaki's vein popped. Since he was djinn of the Universe and Wisdom, he knows about almost everything, including Mizuki's fears.

Mizuki froze, recalling how she got punished when she was younger, due to her bad and disobedient behavior. She had to sit in a room full of books about the alphabet and dictionaries. She would have to copy word per word for one dictionary. And the room was completely silent. Not even the sound of rustling of paper and pencil can be heard.

Kisaki smiled, satisfied and went back into his metal vessel, leaving Micki shuddering. Sylvia patted her, sympathetically.

"Speaking of djinns, yours have their own sense of self right."

"Yes! Though they can't attack or display their powers unless in a dungeon. Otherwise I'm the one who has to use their power." Mizuki began to sing. "Kuro shiro, black and white, hei he bai, noire et blanche...what will the moonlit princess do when her time has come? Will she reunite with the solar prince or guide over the sun's children? Shiro kuro, white and black, bai he hei, blanche et noire...what will they do when they find their moonlit princess is a fake?"

"You really love contrasting themes, don't you?"

"It's just a symbolism to engrave my existence into me!"She hugged her friend extremely tight.

"Mizuki...air! Air!" She gasped.

Mizuki let out a tiny "oops" and gave a sheepish giggle as she watched Sylphia pass out and sliding to the floor. "Dyed with colours, the moonlight princess met, what does she do when her violet slept?" Mizuki stopped humming, thinking. She grinned and snapped her fingers.

The childish silver haired girl dragged her friend onto a bed and tucked her in. She snuck out the door and whispered:"She runs away." Mizuki closed the door and grinned innocently. .


	3. Chapter 3:An Exception

Sinbad walked back to the hotel after his conversation with the King of Balbadd had ended up badly.

"Jafar! Masrur! Welcome back! I have been so bored without you!" She ran up to them, ignoring Sinbad on purpose. Sinbad pouted in response and Mizuki stuck her tongue at him. She walked up to him and beamed. "I'm hungry."

Sinbad laughed and responded: "Then let us feast with our guests." Mizuki grinned and dashed off to wake up Sylphia.

Soon, Sinbad, Mizuki, Sylphia, Masrur, Jafar, Aladdin, and Morgianna began eating and chatting. Aladdin and Morgianna were busy talking to Sylphia and Masrur, by the balcony. They talked about their powers and how surprising it was to find another Fanalis.

Sinbad, Mizuki and Jafar talked about the meeting they had with the king. "He said that if we wanted him to open trade to Sindria, we would have to talk to the Kou Empire because now, they are completely under the Kou Empire's rule."

"I must say I agree." Mizuki nodded at the marketplace beyond them. Many people were paying and accepting paper money. "It would not be long before the Kou Empire would be bigger than Sindria."

"Indeed. And he said that he was busy with domestic issues. Apparently there is a group of. Thieves called the Fog Troupe. They attack manors and houses of the rich, raid everything and distribute them to the poor. Well...I can see why they're in such a panic considering that they have a bad reputation and that the thieves would look like heroes."

"That explains the graffiti on the walls of Balbadd. Ah well, today…let us feast!" She munched on the food before her happily and leaving Sinbad and Jafar sighing in exasperation.

"Why are you so carefree all of the time?" Sinbad asked. They heard a flute sound and Jafar dropped his fork eyes opened in horror. Mizuki blinked before leaping up and shouting "UGO?!", with her mouth full. Sinbad turned around and paled to see a blue giant with no head and connected to a flute standing before him.

Mizuki stared at Ugo. "Ugo! What brings you here?"

Ugo began to do hand gestures and Mizuki watched intently, nodding and commenting at the right time. The other people watched in perplex and confusion.

"Mizuki-nee, how do you know Ugo?" Aladdin asked.

"Um...I have a prophetic voice within me that allowed me to know his name." Mizuki let out an unconvincing laughter. "Anyway, how do you know Ugo?"

Aladdin grinned and Ugo returned inside the flute. "Because Ugo was with me since I was born."

"..." Mizuki stared at Aladdin for a long time. She caught a glimpse of the rukh wrap themselves around him lovingly, his long blue hair familiarly rustling in the wind, and the happiness he consisted. She stared at this nostalgic scene smiling sadly at the resemblance he had with his parents.

"Amazing!" Sinbad declared. He walked around Ugo. "So Aladdin, you're another magi?"

"Yes...you know another magi?" Aladdin asked curiously.

"Yes but our relationship isn't that good."

"Who...are you?"

"Since you're a magi...I'll have to reveal myself...I'm Sinbad!"

"Sin...bad?" Aladdin asked.

"W-wait...you haven't heard the amazing tales of a man who conquered the seven seas? The man who conquered the first dungeon."

"Ah!" Aladdin had his eyes brightened which made Sinbad hopeful. "Nope!" Sinbad fell.

Mizuki began laughing at the humiliation Sinbad had gone through. Jafar was also beside her holding in his laughter.

"I conquered seven dungeons and I'm known as Sinbad the Conqueror."

"Wow...but I still don't understand." Aladdin stated.

"Y-you're a magi and you don't understand?"

"Well. I still don't know much of anything...like why I'm here, what is a magi…"

"I see…well I'll explain everything to you. Magi are people who choose the king to rule the country. To us ordinary people, the Magi have infinite magoi. Magoi is an energy created by rukh. An ordinary person uses inner rukh, energy produced inside of the body. However magis can use rukh from their environment since they're loved by the rukh."

"Ah…"

"So, amazing Aladdin I have a favour to ask...you see I don't have any vessels with me right now and...well are you willing to lend me your power? To capture the Fog Troupe?"

"What?" Aladdin and Morgiana cocked their heads.

"W-wait a moment...they're still too young! Right, Mizuki?" Jafar asked Mizuki.

"You know…I think that's not a bad idea, Sylphia. I had to travel the world with Sinbad when I was...few years younger than Aladdin now. He even brought me into dungeons. I mastered the sword around age 7 and Sylphia...You mastered a household vessel when you were 12. Based on our experiences...Aladdin and Morgiana are a bit late on experiencing and training. This would be the perfect opportunity."

"Ah well...I was Aladdin's age…" Sylphia said.

"Correct! And she had proper training!" Jafar retorted.

"But we learned through travelling the oceans by ourselves…" Mizuki and Sinbad said, clearly not seeing that they were an exception.

"YOU TWO ARE AN EXCEPTION." Jafar shouted at the two idiots.

"Um...we'll go." Morgiana suggested.

"Morgiana?" Aladdin asked, looking up at his friend.

"I want to see if the leader of the group is our Alibaba or not."

"Are you two looking for someone?" Mizuki asked.

They nodded.

"There you have it." Sinbad crossed his arms triumphantly.

Jafar sighed in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4: Citizens in Poverty

"So, Morgiana, Sylphia, and Mizuki! Why don't you three stay in the hotel and wait for us?" Sinbad smiled.

The girls objected. Well, Sylphia didn't.

"Um...I can fight." Morgiana said.

"That's not a bad idea…" Sylphia agreed with Sinbad's suggestion. She's really tired and she doesn't want to get involved in another country's internal chaos.

"Hey Sinbad~ That's not fair! Sylphia stop ruining the fun! I wanna see what the Fog Troupe is like too...after all…" She took out a rolled up paper and opened it, revealing a giant banner with giant red words on it saying: "Go Fog Troupe!".

"Hey Mizuki! What are you doing! You'll get us kicked out of Balbadd by the king!" Sinbad reached over for the paper but Mizuki ducked his arm. She stuck her tongue at him and grinned coyly as she tossed the paper onto him.

"That's fine...we can stay behind...that is if you don't mind me showing your embarrassing pictures to those two." Mizuki pulled out a series of picture from her pocket.

"Just how much space do you have in your pocket?!" Sinbad cried frantically, his complexion paled.

"Oh a lot! Hey, hey Sin...look! This is a picture of you sitting in the sink, half naked with lipstick and makeup all over. I remember that night...when 3 women came up and started complaining about your behaviour and your several dozens of girls you were dating. Laaaammmeee~ And that's only one of the not-so-bad photos. I have a bunch that will traumatized you for life" She giggled as she waved the picture high in the air, while twirling. Jafar and Masrur began snickering and Sylphia smirked in amusement.

"Mizuki! Stop! Fine I understand you can go but please...put...the pictures away." Sinbad pleaded.

"Yay!" She gave a thumbs up to the other two girls. Morgiana grinned while Sylphia sighed in disappointment.

"Right when I thought I can finally stay out of drama…" Sylphia groaned. She dragged herself behind her friends.

After they had discussed on their plans and where they will be stationing at, Jafar reviewed the formation one more time, on the map he drew.

"Masrur, Sinbad and Mizuki...head toward the noble's mansion. Sylphia, Morgiana, Aladdin, and I will head to another wealthy merchant's house."

The group nodded and headed out.

When Mizuki's group arrived and was waiting there, Sinbad began shivering.

"So cold...southeastern countries are so cold on foggy nights."

"That's true." Masrur agreed.

"Stop complaining like an old man." Mizuki teased. Sinbad sniffed then grinned slyly.

"Are you cold, Mizuki? Come here, I'll warm you up!" Sinbad opened his arms.

"Disgusting pervert." Mizuki kicked him in the "part" and he collapsed in pain.

Sinbad sneezed and went to hide behind Masrur.

"Stop moving around!" Sinbad whined.

"Don't use me as a shield against the wind." Masrur objected.

"Hey you three! Guard this place properly! Geez! They only sent three soldiers, no two considering one of them is a woman. What can a woman do? Great! I'm losing my appetite!" He walked away.

"But he's still eating…" Masrur stared.

"Eating in a nice warm room...what a social status he has. Seems unfair, right? Mi...zu...ki…?" Sinbad backed away when he saw Mizuki shaking.

"That fat pig thinks women can't do anything? Who does he think he is? Right! A self-proclaimed pig! I'll shown him what I can do." She was smiling sweetly...but with a demonic area flowing from her as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ahahaha...she snapped." Sinbad smiled weakly. He looked away from Mizuki when he saw a staggering figure coming closer. When it got close enough, it was evident that the figure was a thin, feeble woman with a toddler in her arms.

"Oh Lord!" Mizuki calmed down with a worried expression. Sinbad rushed forward to help her and Mizuki sensed something threatening.

"Sinbad! Watch out!" She called out.

Sinbad leapt back, barely dodging the dagger that the woman had thrust outwards.

"What?!" Sinbad exclaimed.

"Guys? We're surrounded!" Mizuki looked around. The three of them stepped back and bumped into a tree.

"So the Fog Troupe finally came, huh. It'll be difficult to see them with all this fog. Masrur!"

Masrur ripped the giant tree behind them and swung it around, dispersing the fog. Soon they could see the identities of their attackers.

"Women...children...they're just ordinary citizens!" Sinbad glanced around in surprise.

"They have a murderous intent too." Mizuki bit her lip. She couldn't attack the innocent, even if they want to murder her.

"A-are you with the mansion?" The woman earlier called out, shaking. "I came here to steal food for my child. He is the third. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYMORE CHILDREN BECAUSE OF THIS COUNTRY'S HEAVY TAXES!" She screamed.

Mizuki cringed at their corruption of the country and Sinbad's mind had replayed what the current King had said to him.

The lord of the mansion scoffed and tossed a piece of meat down. "Here take this and leave!"

The mother dropped her dagger and went to grab the food. Before she can touch it, Sinbad grabbed her wrist. "There is no need for you to do this. You can go in and steal as much as you want. Just don't hurt anyone."

"Damn that guard! Do your job properly!" The lord raged.

"Although I wouldn't mind them giving the lord a beating or two." Mizuki snorted as they watch the citizens reach farther from their view.

Sinbad chuckled. "What happened to my non-violent goddess?" He flirted as he grabbed her right hand.

"Gross!" He drew her hand away and pulled on his ear.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow!" Sinbad cried.

"So what now? The Fog Troupe isn't here." Mizuki let go of Sinbad's ear as she questioned Masrur.

"Head back for Jafar and the others." Masrur gazed at the direction their comrades are at.

Mizuki nodded in agreement. The two headed for the merchant's house when they realized a person was not following them quickly enough So they stopped walking.

Masrur turned back, picked up his King, and hoisted him over a shoulder with ease.

"Haha...Fanalis's sure are strong!" Mizuki grinned with amusement. "Looking at one Fanalis reminds me of another. Their hair and eyes are so distinctive and they strength is tremendous. Looking at you and Morgianna reminds me of M-...!" Mizuki started cold sweating. She doesn't want to remember "that man" and she also does not want to spill everything about Reim.

"M?" Masrur and Sinbad asked, not missing Mizuki's last letter.

"M...m...moon! Yes the moon! Hahaha you guys are beautiful that's why it reminds me of the moon."

"Reminds you of you?" Masrur puzzled.

"I never knew you were so vain." Sinbad smirked.

"What? Oh right my name means moon. I meant that...thing!" She pointed at the shining crescent moon above them. "Hahaha! You know! That crescent shaped silver thing that shines!' She started waving her hands a little too energetically out of desperation.

"..." There was a moment of awkward silence and Masrur put Sinbad down.

"What's that?" Sinbad pointed at red smoke coming from the merchant's house.

"It contains some type of drug." Masrur answered, while sniffing the air.

"Let's hurry." Mizuki began running, followed by Sinbad and Masrur.

As they approached the site, they were a bit too late. Jafar filled them in, explaining to them about the troupe leader, what weapons they used, etc. Sylphia landed from somewhere high above them and beside Mizuki.

"The man those two were looking for, named Alibaba, was the leader of the troupe. The poor lad is quite disheartened." Sylphia sympathized.

"Your homeland accent is showing." Mizuki smiled. Sylphia had a habit of her homeland tongue showing whenever her feelings are really deep.

Sylphia turned red and looked away. "I-it's not like I'm worried about them or anything."

"But to think that a dungeon conqueror is in the troupe and unexpectedly, a friend of a magi." Sinbad glanced at Aladdin, who's back was towards them.

"He's also called a hero." Jafar added.

"Hah! The irony of a thief being called a hero...that only shows how chaotic Balbadd is."

Mizuki placed a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "Don't worry...I'm sure your friend has an explanation."

Aladdin glanced up, a beam of hope shining in his eyes. Mizuki became worried the minute she saw the hope in his eyes. What if her assumption was wrong?

Well...No use worrying about it now. When he meets his friend again, we'll decide what to do then. "Alright! Back to the hotel!" Mizuki used a nearby crumbled brick that belong to a wall as a stand as she used her right leg to step on it and pointed towards the sea.

"Mizuki…" Sinbad began with patience.

"The hotel is the other way." Sylphia finished bluntly. She took off one of her bracelets, which was thin and made of silver. It was studded with small sapphire stones. "Universal magic Household Vessel of Kisaki: Teleportation" The bracelet expanded enough for one person to fit through. Looking through it, you can see the universe for the briefest moment before Sylphia switched the destination to the hotel.

"Jafar." Sylphia nodded at the white-haired man across from her. Jafar sighed and in a moment, Mizuki was tied up by Jafar's ropes.

"Wha?" Mizuki asked.

"Toss her in." Sylphia ordered Masrur.

"Wait...Sylphia! What are you doing." Mizuki asked.

"You were thinking that once we were in the market, you're going off to buy sweets aren't you?" Sylphia smiled, while a vein was popping.

"Sylphia...your aura is dark purple." Mizuki squeaked.

"Hah?!" Sylphia said loudly.

"I'm sorry!" Mizuki said before shutting her mouth.

Masrur carried Mizuki and walked into the bracelet. Then the Teleportation portal closed and the two disappeared.

"If I knew you wanted someone to carry Mizuki in and be alone with her in the hotel, I think I would have been the perfect companion." Sinbad grinned.

"Like I would entrust Mizuki to a lewd person like you." Sylphia went to grab the bracelet which had returned to it's original size and put it back onto her wrist.

They group walked into the marketplace.

"But it's amazing how you can tame Mizuki. If it were us, she would throw a fit and be stubborn until we give up." Sinbad marvelled.

"She'll be even more difficult to handle when it's you, my Lord." Jafar grinned inwardly. His comment stabbed Sinbad right in the chest.

"..."Sylphia went to a sweet's shop and bought a box of strawberry tarts.

Aladdin noticed and went up beside her. "You say that you don't let Mizuki-san have sweet's but you still buy it for her anyways." He smiled.

Sylphia sighed, flushing slightly at the accurate statement. The group were heading back for the hotel."Really...that girl is difficult to handle yet so easily bribed. I still remember what happened in Reim...that idiot was immediately bribed the moment 'he' found out she liked sweet's." The hotel was close in view.

"He?" Sinbad's eyes turned into glistening daggers the moment he heard their conversation. "Reim? What in the Heavens have you two, or more like, Mizuki been doing?!"

"Er well…" Mizuki was waving eagerly with a Masrur who looked worn out, even under his stoic composure.

Sylphia plopped the box into Mizuki's hand. Mizuki's eyes sparkled.

"Mizuki...they want to know what happened at Reim." She whispered.

Mizuki had already opened the box and took out a tart. She was about to take a bite but replied first. "Hmmm...but we need to find Alibaba and bring him back for him to get a chance to speak with Aladdin first, right Morgiana?" Mizuki took a large bite and melted in happiness.

Morgiana looked surprised at how Mizuki spoke her mind and nodded.

"Then go and find him. Everyone else is going to sleep right? Right! Let's go." She grabbed Sylphia and walked into their room, not letting anyone else have a say.

Mizuki slammed the door shut and breathed in relief. "Honestly...Sinbad is just too sharp."

Sylphia smiled. "That was a smooth escape, Princess."

Mizuki glared at Sylphia for using her title before sighing in agreement. Sylphia was one thing, but Jafar and Sinbad could also be quite a pain if they turn into their lecture mode.

To be more exact, Mizuki really doesn't want to involve Sinbad with her shameless behaviour. Nor does she want anyone else to make fun of her. She shuddered at the memory and exhaled one last time.

"I don't think it's a brilliant idea to tell Sinbad what happened."

"I don't think it's a brilliant idea to tell anyone what happened." Sylphia agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: Fog Troupe

"So…how did we end up eavesdropping?" Sylphia asked, with her arms crossed as she watched Mizuki, Sinbad and Jafar leaning against the wall.

"Shh...We can't hear!" Mizuki frowned before concentrating against the wall again.

Sylphia immediately directed an icy glare at Sinbad. "This is exactly WHY I dislike, no, DESPISE, Mizuki visiting Sinbad. You two always get into some sort of trouble and he causes a very bad and disgraceful influences on Mizuki."

Sinbad sweated but pretended to not hear her.

"I must say...Sinbad is the worst role model a person can be." Jafar agreed without hesitation.

"Don't say that when you're eavesdropping too!" Sylphia whisper-shouted at Jafar.

"Well, I understand the situation now…" Sinbad.

"Well...that's reassuring that Alibaba was the rightful heir to the throne." Mizuki lowering the cup. The three had noticed that Aladdin brought back a friend and is currently trying to find out what happened.

Suddenly, a large crash came from the other side of the door. Sinbad cringed in pain, since the sound blasted his eardrums. Mizuki leapt up, alarmed.

"W-what was that?"

"SINBAD! BEHIND YOU!" Jafar shouted in alarm.

The wall crashed and people leapt out from it.

"Wha-?"

"Our target is Sinbad! Where is he?" A man shouted.

"How did they know I was here?" Sinbad questioned.

"Who knows, but you're definitely not they're only target! They're attacking everyone!" Sylphia observed. She gasped when someone was headed straight for Mizuki.

"Mizuki!"

Mizuki blinked but before she can act, Masrur flipped a marble table and used it as a shield.

"Thanks Masrur! I blanked out for a second." Mizuki loosened her hair and tied it into a ponytail.

"How do you blank out during a battle?!" Jafar demanded.

"That's enough! I'll clean this up myself." Sinbad grabbed a dagger and clashed it against one of the invaders. Surprised at his strength, the attacker was slowly being pushed back. The attacker grinned and began to release black smoke from his vessel. Sinbad's reflexes allowed him to leap back before melting along with his molten dagger.

"Completely useless without your vessels, aren't you." Jafar gasped in terror.

"Shut up!" Sinbad hollered back. He grimaced at his opener and leapt forward, planting his palm downwards on his stomach, which seemed like a weak punch. Until the attacker began to cough up blood.

"Hassan!" A woman yelled. She glared at Sinbad and ordered an attack. The group began to close in until Kashim ordered them to go on top of the roof. Mizuki and her party ran up, pursuing the attackers.

Morgiana was about to attack when Masrur did one leap and knocked down all of the people in his way.

Kashim glowered at Sinbad, hatred boiling in his eyes. "So you're Sinbad huh? Take this!" Black fog emerged from his magic item and wrapped itself around Sinbad.

"Useless." Mizuki appeared out of nowhere from behind and then beside Kashim.

Kashim was about to Yelp in surprise before Mizuki ordered him. "Watch."

Shaking lay, he turned his head and his eyes widened further, as Sinbad effortlessly dissolved the black fog.

"Sinbad and I have adapted to seeing unusual magic. Therefore, magic item of that level is useless." Mizuki grinned and leapt up, using Kashim's head as a lift before doing a somersault in the air and landing gracefully next to Sinbad.

Sinbad shared a look with Mizuki, only the two of them would understand as childhood friends, before challenging Alibaba to a duel. Mizuki sat down and propped her chin up. Her deep lake eyes reflected the agitation and aggression of power displayed by Alibaba.

Sinbad nodded and finally made a proposition: "I'll join the Fog Troupe."

Excited for some reason, Mizuki's hand shot up. "I'm in too!"

Staring at the pair perplexed, the fog troupe began a confused and animated discussion among each other.

Jafar, mortified at Sinbad breaking his agreement with the king, began complaining. Of course, Sinbad retorted in a way making Jafar looking like the bad guy unless he did what Sinbad wanted him to do. Masrur simply patted him on the back in sympathy.

A man from the Fog Troupe shouted out: "Why are you going to join the Fog Troupe? Why would the King of such a prosperous kingdom do such a thing? And his...wife?" He glanced at Mizuki.

Sinbad stroked his chin, smug. "My wife and I.." He was cut off as Mizuki dislocated his shoulder.

She grinned at them, not bothering to hide her irritation underneath. "We are not a couple. He's a king. I'm an involved passerby."

The man swallowed nervously and watched Sinbad adjusting his shoulder. "We want to cut the abnormalities of the world." Sinbad said all serious.

"Abnormalities?"

"War, poverty, etc." Mizuki explained.

Kashim began to laugh maniacally. "Don't believe him! Why should we believe in a king who talks this crap about saving us when he doesn't understand us! While he lives his life in luxury!"

Jafar cut him off by throwing a dagger dangerously close to his face. "Trash like you wouldn't understand. You wouldn't understand what he suffered. You-" He didn't get to finish, thanks to Sinbad for calming him down.

"A-all right! We'll do what you say! Tell me what to do." Alibaba said, nervous but determined.

Sinbad grinned. "Alright, head to the Balbadd palace and speak for your people."

Mizuki watched Alibaba object at first then giving in to Sinbad.

"Sinbad sure has a way to persuade someone." Mizuki yawned as she prepared for tomorrow. Sylphia glanced at her, catching on to the nostalgic and saddened tone in her voice. However, she kept quiet and merely nodded.

The next day, Mizuki, Sinbad and Alibaba arrived at the palace.

Mizuki stifled a yawn as she watched Ahbmad getting provoked the moment Sinbad spoke. However, as Ahbmad was sending guards to send Alibaba away, she became agitated. Sinbad placed a hand on her shoulder, giving the silent message: no. Mizuki was pained to see Alibaba getting ignored by the so called king.

But being Mizuki, her agitation was washed away the moment she saw a mysterious veiled man entering. "Your Majesty! I hope I am not interrupting anything!"

"Oh banker! No you're not." Ahbmad placed a pleasant tone.

The banker took of his veil, revealing his disoriented face. It sent a shiver down Mizuki's spine, as it sent her several waves of headaches.

"Hey old man!" A familiar voice resounded throughout the palace. Mizuki scrunched her dainty nose and pounded her head to think where she heard it from. Until she saw a man with black braid pooping into her mind.

"Hey! Isn't it the stupid king!And…?!" Judal shouted in surprise at first, and then slightly mortified. "Moon cake?'

He began floating in midair, preparing for battle.

"Give me a moment...Remind me of your name.'

"..." Judal landed. "Judal."

"That doesn't give me any memories." Mizuki glanced at him up and down. "I think I might have give you a nickname."

Judal groaned. "Sour peach core?"

"No"

"Sour Peach Puppy?"

"No"

"Bloody Eyes?"

"No...but it's getting warmer."

"Count Drac?"

"NO! Almost there, I feel like."

"Ugh...Goody Two Shoes?"

"YES! THAT'S IT!" Mizuki clapped her hands together. "Haha...you really are a goody two shoes! Wasn't it embarrassing giving yourself those nicknames?"

"YOU MADE THEM!" Judal shouted in embarrassment, preparing for battle as a thousand ice shards hung around him.

Mizuki was about to fight back before she noticed the banker having a particular keen interest in her. She stopped and motioned Judal to stop.

"What?" Judal looked perplexed.

"Your homework is to remember our communicating code." Mizuki gave him a thumbs up.

"Mizuki...I don't know if it's because you're extremely intelligent or that you're an idiot yourself that you can tame wild beasts." Sinbad looked at Judal muttering underneath his breath as he somehow pulled out a notebook.

"I'm just intelligent." Mizuki blinked.

Sinbad laughed and Mizuki stiffened before relaxing.

"Sorry...did my laugh remind you of your 'friend?'" Sinbad asked.

"Mhmm.." Mizuki answered. "But right now...I'm focusing on how I met Judal...and how I ended up in Kou."


	6. Chapter 6: Koue Empire

_"S-Sylphia...i'm dying of hunger." Mizuki leaned on a stick. She wore a ragged hood to cover her face, unusual hair, and expensive rich purple ombre dress._

 _"That's because you set off for an adventure only to get lost in a desert. Then I had to use my household vessels to transport us to the nearest kingdom, which is Kou. And Kou Empire was going to be our next place to set an political peace treaty and alliance in trade and travel. But now we show up here, unexpectedly, looking like poor hobos, no soldiers, no ambassadors, nothing, and showed up out of the blue! Once the Kou Empire's rulers see us like this...WE HAVE NO CHANCE OF GETTING ANYWHERE! I should have stayed back with Chouko! You should be thankful that she is seeing to military and the country's affairs!" Sylphia shouted._

 _"I'm sorry…" Mizuki muttered looking sheepishly at her feet. "But hey! That's a sweet shop." Mizuki ran for the shop across the Main Street._

 _"Oh lord." Sylphia grumbled. She looked up to hear horses and loud marching coming. She saw a woman, most likely a noble, riding a horse with soldiers, going down the Main Street. Heading straight for Mizuki! "Mizuki watch out!"_

 _Mizuki blinked and the horse drew back in fear and started rampaging nearby stalls. The nearest stall crashed and apples rolled everywhere. Mizuki took in the situation calmly and raised a palm, onto the horse's forehead. The horse tensed up at first at the contact and relaxed, stopping itself from further destruction._

 _"Good boy." Mizuki smiled as she picked up a large, juicy red apple. She fed it to the horse and the horse nuzzled her in return. A guard came in front of the female noble and pointed a spear at her throat. "How dare you stand in the way?!"_

 _"Hey you-" Sylphia was cut off by Mizuki who raised a hand to prevent Sylphia from speaking._

 _"Good sir, it's dangerous to point a sharp object." Mizuki smiled kindly._

 _"Shut your mouth you useless piece of trash! Homeless people should just stay in the slums!"_

 _"General!" The lady behind him scowled._

 _"Perhaps you did not hear me? I said sharp objects are dangerous." Mizuki said a little more sternly. She grabbed onto the spear._

 _"Why you!" The men signalled the troop to surround Mizuki._

 _"General, stop this insolence!"_

 _"Do not worry Lady Hakuei, I will rid of this insolent scum."_

 _"I see that my words cannot reach you. At least one person seems reasonable enough." She glanced at Hakuei._

 _All the troops began closing in with their swords and spear directed to Mizuki._

 _"Honestly…" Mizuki leapt up into the air as the spears and swords stricken the middle. She landed gracefully onto the tips._

 _"Missed me." Mizuki touched the tips with her index fingers, and the weapons froze. The soldiers all let go to avoid being frozen. They charged after her with their fists but she excellently fought them off. She grabbed a nearby soldier by the wrist and flung him into another soldier, knocking another three down like dominos. She ducked a punched and grabbed his arm, twisting it to his back then pressed a pressure point, sending the arm limp. She chopped another soldier's neck, another pressure point, and made him lose consciousness. After several fighting, she finally faced the General._

 _The General was about to lunge forward when Hakuei directed her horse in front of the General._

 _"Stop, you are no match for her." Hakuei glared at him. She got off the horse and gave a formal and respectful bow._

 _"I apologize for the rudeness of my troops. I am also impressed with your skills. May I ask who you are and where you are from. And your name and hair seems rather familiar."_

 _Mizuki smiled. She pulled down her hood, revealing her beautiful profile. "I am just a simple traveller. My name is Mizuki and that is my friend Sylphia."_

 _"I am Lady Hakuei, first princess of the first empress. How may I atone for the rudeness of my soldiers?"_

 _"Food and shelter please!" Mizuki smiled._

 _"Oi, Mizuki!" Sylphia protested._

 _"They will be provided. In fact, you two will be my guest in honour in the palace."_

 _"What?!" Sylphia and the soldiers exclaimed._

 _"You cannot do that Lady Hakuei!"_

 _"What if they're spies?"_

 _"They might try to harm the royal family!"_

 _Hakuei raised her hand and silenced them. "The Ren family is not that easy to annihilate. And this is my final decision."_

 _All the soldiers hung their heads and bowed._

 _As they paraded to the palace, Hakuei and Mizuki chatted like old friends. Mizuki talked about her adventures, but taking out parts that may make them see a little too powerful or associated with royalty._

 _When they reached the gates, the sound of horns rung throughout the court. The red metal gates opened slowly. They walked in and took in the view of the place. It was very different from the style of buildings and gardens they had at home. The place created a zen vibe all over. They were greeted by two red headed men and black braided boy he was floating in the corner, bored._

 _"Look, Sylphia! A magi!" Mizuki whispered to Sylphia. She watched black rukh floating around him. "And he's surround by corrupted rukh."_

 _"Mizuki, it's your fault if we come across Al Thamen!" Sylphia hissed under her breath._

 _The bearded red headed men stepped up to greet Hakuei. "Welcome back, Lady Hakuei. I trust you finished the task."_

 _"Yes, Lord Kouen."_

 _"Oh crap, Mizuki! He's the heir to the throne." Sylphia sweated._

 _Kouen looked at the two strange-coloured hair women and looked back at Hakuei. "And they are..?"_

 _"Two honourable guests of mine."_

 _"It is my honour, Your Majesty." Mizuki and Sylphia bowed. "I am Mizuki, and this is Sylphia. We are simple travellers and honoured to be in your presence."_

 _Kouen showed no interest but showed etiquette anyways. "I am Ren Kouen, the crown prince and this man.." He pointed to the red head beside him, "is my eldest younger brother and advisor: Ren Koumei. And this man," He directed to the black braided boy who was eating a peach, "is Kou's magi, Judal."_

 _The magi glared at Mizuki. "You...the rukh really likes you. Who are you?"_

 _Kouen showed a little bit of interest now. "That reminds me, how did you get Hakuei's respect anyways?"_

 _"I...uh…"_

 _"She has really impressive skills. She defeated my entire troops without putting much strength."_

 _Kouen looked around her, seeing a very exhausted army._

 _Mizuki bowed again, replying: "I am not that worthy of such praise. I am simply a traveller."_

 _"We'll see about that.." Judal bit into his peach._

 _"You all must be exhausted. Go show the guests to their room." A servant bowed._

 _"This way, esteemed guests." The servant outstretched her hand and led the two away._

 _Hakuei watched the two leave. "What are you going to do to them, Judal?"_

 _Judal smirked and tossed the peach core away. "Just a little 'test', see if they are worthy."_

 _Hakuei frowned at him in disapproval. "Don't hurt them, they are my guests."_

 _"Yah, yah, whatever." Judal walked away._

 _"Lord Brother…" Koumei started. "That woman...her name Mizuki, her hair colour…"_

 _Hakuei returned her attention to the two brothers._

 _"Yah, she's the princess of Arkania, kingdom known as the Neutral Zone. Interesting…" Kouen smirked with amusement._

 _"Neutral Zone?" Hakuei repeated._

 _"Arkania is a kingdom that had a history of no war. That woman, princess Mizuki, was the one who started the country, around the same time Sindria was built. People all of the world came and lived as its first citizens. The kingdom is the only place where different races coexist and the only place where slavery is banned. Their army is incredibly strong, so empires would not try to attack. Plus, they aim for peace treaty, allowing them to access rare goods only produced by Arkania. I wonder what the princess, or the TRAVELLER'S, motive is." Koumei fanned himself._

 _"That country is a naive ideal that came true." Kouen added._

 _"And that is the basis of our goal to unite the world." Hakuei agreed._

 _Kouen stood up. "We will need time before forging an alliance with her." Kouen then turned and left. Hakuei and Koumei exchanged a respectful farewell before attending to their own matters._

 _Meanwhile…_

 _"Wow! The clothes here are...very oriental! Are you sure I am allowed to wear this?" Mizuki just showered, and so did Sylphia. Both were wrapped in bathrobes and had put their clothes in a laundry pile. She had went through the closet of the guest room they were staying, and saw it was stuffed with silk, elaborate dresses suited for royalty of Kou. But then again, they were staying in the main palace of the royal family._

 _"Yes miss. Should I help you change? Or do you prefer another style of clothing that is not Kou's?" The servant offered._

 _"Mmmmm…Can I perhaps have a different style of clothing? Something that allows more freedom in movement, no floral designs, and no frills and laces?"_

 _"I understand." The servant pulled out the wooden the closet, revealing another compartment of clothing, styles across the world. She build out an ombre teal green to dark blue silk dress. Mizuki put it on, showing her appreciation. It was long but short enough to reveal her toes. The left side was strapless and the right side was draped by only a little the fabric, which fluttered in the smallest breeze._

 _The servant placed a tiny pin in Mizuki's hair, brushing away her bangs. Mizuki stiffened at first in the touch, but relaxed. The servant seemed to notice this and asked: "Is my presence here uncomfortable?"_

 _"No! No, not all. It's just that, the place we were from was a servant free place."_

 _"What a wonderful place you must have come from." The servant helped Sylphia put on a Reim styled, lavender tunic. She loosened Sylphia's bun and just pinned a lily on the side of Sylphia's hair._

 _"Yes, it is. What is your name?"_

 _"Lola." The servant blushed at the attention that she received._

 _"Well Lola, you are my new friend!"_

 _"That will be my honour. But I am afraid I will not have much time to spend with you. My mistress called."_

 _"See you later Lola!" Mizuki called out before Lola left. She now looked at Sylphia up and down. "You know Sylphia, you should let your hair down more. You're pretty this way too!"_

 _"S-shut up!" Sylphia blushed and turned away._

 _Mizuki giggle and pinched her cheek._

 _Sylphia yawned and lied down on her bed. "I am going to nap for a while…"_

 _Mizuki smiled and stretched. "Well, I am going to explore for a bit!"_

 _She walked around on the cobblestone path laid before her, extremely interested in the cultural difference in Kou."_

 _Then she felt something coming from southwest of her. She caught it between her index and middle finger. Looking down on it she noticed what it is._

 _"Ice?"_

 _"Huh…not bad!" A familiar voice called out to her._

 _"Hello there!" Mizuki smiled warmly._

 _"What's with you and smiles?" Judal flinched._

 _"What's with you and your sour mouth?"_

 _"Ohhhh~ She got you good." Another red head popped out. He had a well styled head ornament and had a rather pretty face. Three female attendants were behind him. The boy caught her looking at him. "Hi, I'm the third Prince, Ren Kouha. Were you the one who impressed Sister Hakuei, and Lord Brother."_

 _"Pleeeeaaaseeeee…I get how she impressed Hakeui but Kouen? Ha! What can she do?" Judal scoffed._

 _"Excuse me?" Mizuki smiled, emitting dark aura. "I believe if we fight right here and now, You'd be beaten to a pulp, despite being a magi."_

 _"Hah? Wanna go, smiling sunshine weakling idiot?"_

 _That's it, a vein popped. "You're on, your royal highness of sour peach cores."_

 _"You're starting to piss me off. I'll teach you to mess with me." Judal smirked creating needles of ice._

 _"I am soooo glad that the feeling is mutual." Mizuki smiled dangerously._

 _"Uh-oh…" Kouha and his three attendants distanced themselves, hiding behind a bush to avoid casualties._

 **Sorry I haven't updated for soooo long! Please comment down below to encourage and motivate me to continue! Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7: Exposed

_Judal waved his wand, signalling all the needles of ice towards Mizuki. Then he flicked his wrist and the wand, sending the needles aiming directly at her._

 _Gracefully, Mizuki expertly dodged them. It looked as if she was doing a dance as she expertly avoided them._

 _Judal did several other spells, but she just dodged them._

" _What a bluff. All you're doing is running." Judal scoffed, creating another series of ice but this time, the number increased._

" _What? I thought we were just warming up." Mizuki smiled innocently._

" _Oh yes, yes we are." Judal grinned in delight as he sent the ice shooting towards her._

" _I'm getting bored, MAGI." Mizuki unsheathed her sword, one of her djinn vessels: Belphegor of the Elements._

" _Oh? A djinn vessel? You're finally going to show me your djinn's power?" Judal felt excited._

" _No, I'm not going to use my djinn's power at all…" Mizuki pointed her sword at Judal, "I'm using just basic swordsmanship."_

 _Then time flew for her. She deflected all the ice with her sword with ease, yet so fast that all her motions appeared as a blur._

" _Wha-?"_

 _Mizuki grinned, before giving her arm a giant swing, wiping out all the ice._

" _More magic tricks?" She asked innocently._

" _You're mocking me." Judal grinded his teeth, trying to sooth his anger._

" _I would never!" Mizuki batted her eyelashes before making a move. She leapt up into the air and directed her sword at Judal. "Null." She murmured. A blast of white light aimed at him. Judal shut his eyes but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and smirked at Mizuki. "What was that, a fireworks show?" Judal laughed._

" _No...look down." Mizuki shouted. Hey….didn't she seem to get further and further up? Judal looked down._

" _W-what the hell? I'm falling!" Judal attempted to fly, use magic, whatever magic users did but none of them worked. "Curse you, you smiling, idiotic smi- oof!" He landed on a soft patch of leaves and branches that cushioned him. But he was not light enough to prevent them from snapping and dropping him onto the ground. Ren Kouha rushed towards Judal with his attendants, while trying to muffle his laughter._

 _Mizuki triumphantly landed on the soft grass. She walked towards him with a wide smile on her face. "I told you I would beat you to a pulp, MAGI." She emphasized on the word "magi" before offering a hand. Judal slapped her hand away and pushed himself up, moaning in pain._

" _Ugh, what did you do to me? I can't use my magic! Turn me back to normal this instant." Judal then turned to Kouha's attendants._

" _Help me up!"_

 _The attendants looked at each other before helping the magi stand up._

" _Oh, don't worry! It'll wear off in….one, two three four…twelve hours!" Mizuki climbed up the tree Judal had fallen through._

" _But hey! Good news is that you'll be taking a vacation from being a magi. Such a tiresome job I personally think it is." She reached for a peach before calling down to Kouha. "Prince Kouha, catch!"_

 _She tossed one peach. She steadied herself onto a tree branch and looked around before grinning down at Judal. "Wow, you sure are heavy to break all those branches."_

" _Shut up! And I like being a magi!"Judal snarled, rubbing his wrists._

" _Seems like a pain. Here, catch, Prince Kouha...that's bothersome can I just call you Kouha, your Highness?" Mizuki tossed down two more peaches._

 _Kouha grinned. "I don't care, either way." He was beginning to like this woman. She was a lively being, and didn't seem to like formalities as much as he did._

" _Great! Oh and here's one more. So tell me, what do you like about being a magi. Having to carry the world's weight on your shoulders is painful." Mizuki winced, recalling her past._

" _What do you know!" He snapped. "Being the ultimate being is the best! You can control and rule useless, weak humans and they plead for you for mercy."_

" _..." Mizuki dropped another one, her silence showing her disapproval. Judal, however, mistook this silence for her wanting to listen more._

" _Humans are just ants...they need a supreme ruler to rule them. And they need a god to choose him or her. And that God is me...and all the Ren family are my pa-" Mizuki accurately threw a peach right into his mouth._

" _That's enough." She smiled, but a hint of darkness was detected in her tone._

" _What are these peaches for, Mizuki?"_

" _To eat?" Mizuki took one and began biting into it. She swallowed and motioned for Kouha and the three women to eat. They looked at each other, not sure if they should eat or not before cautiously taking one._

" _Have you guys not eaten a fresh peach right off the tree?" Mizuki marvelled. "They taste the best right when you harvest them."_

" _Well…" The three attendants began._

 _Kouha glanced at Mizuki before taking a big bite. He swallowed it after chewing and widened his eyes in surprise. "You're right! They are really sweet."_

 _Trusting his judgement, each of the attendant took a tiny bite, and soon, they began to devour it hungrily._

" _Princess Mizuki." A unfamiliar voice called out. Mizuki stiffened and began choking._

 _Four heads swung towards her. "Princess?"_

" _Wait, doesn't the name 'Mizuki' sound familiar?" One of the attendants began._

" _I-i'm pretty sure there are a lot of people are named after the moon."_

" _And doesn't the colour of her hair look rather unique?" Kouha examined her more closely._

" _Please don't say that about me when you have red hair."_

" _Her clothes are from the palace's wardrobe alright, but it's such a weird choice...like I don't think I ever seen a guest wear that." Judal said, with his mouth full of peaches._

" _Hey, magi...you look like you're a travelling dancer. Do not criticize me for my style." Mizuki snorted._

" _Ahem, Princess?" A servant coughed._

 _Mizuki sighed. "Let me guess, one of those old redheaded princes' and that lovely princess guessed who I was."_

 _The servant, somewhat scared that she had offended Mizuki, stammered. "Y-yes. The royal family requested an audience. Your companion is there too."_

" _...alright, I suppose." Mizuki bit her lip, thinking about the situation._

 _The servant bowed and turned to Kouha.  
_ " _Your Highness, you've been asked to come along too."_

" _Oh, ok." Kouha tossed finished peach core onto the grass and followed the servant._

 _Mizuki frowned at him for littering and secretly chanted a spell, causing her own peach and the peach core to insintegrate._

 _They walked through winded hallways in silence. Other than the gentle tapping against the cobblestone floor, no noise was mad._

 _They reached a magnificent wooden door that was painted a bright red. The servant curtsied before dashing away to continue with her chores. Kouha smiled playfully at Mizuki, offering reassurance, before placing a palm on the door and pushing it open._

" _Welcome, Princess Mizuki of Arkania." Kouen greeted. His elbows were on the table and his hands were clasped together. He rested his bearded chin on his hands. Sitting on the left was Koumei and on the right was Hakuei. A red-headed girl sat next to Koumei. Sylphia was sitting next to Hakuei. She had plastered a pleasant smile on her face but the moment Mizuki, entered, Sylphia flipped her head towards her, shooting daggers from her eyes._

 _Kouha bowed, before sitting next to the red-headed girl. Mizuki just stiffly stood there, waiting for instructions._

" _Please sit." Kouen gestured to the empty seat next to Sylphia. Mizuki began sweating. "Thank you."_

 _She sat down and was immediately greeted by Sylphia's angry stomp._

" _Ouch!" Mizuki winced and accidentally cried._

 _Everyone stared at her and she laughed nervously. "Haha, it's nothing! Just received a sudden pain"_

 _Everyone relaxed and looked at Kouen._

" _I see that you've met my younger brother, the third prince Ren Kouha. The only other introduction is my younger sister, Princess Kougyoku…" Kouen waved at the girl beside Kouha. She stood up and bowed, fidgeting nervously with her hands._

 _Mizuki smiled and stood up, bowing. Then they both sat down._

" _And, Hakuei...where is your younger brother, Harkuryuu?"_

" _He's busy training...he refused to come until he mastered his spear." Hakuei looked apologetic._

" _He's quite diligent is he not?" Mizuki said warmly._

 _Hakeui showed a soft and caring smile, which displayed how much she loved her younger brother. "Yes, he is."_

" _Anyhow let us begin the meeting. What brings you here, Princess of Arkania? And I'd like give an offer, a trade." Kouen hid his cocky smile._


	8. Writer's Note

**Hi guys! This is just a quick heads up for the story. Originally, I planned to tell the story about Mizuki's origin and how she and Sinbad met in this book. However, I decided that I will make a prequel about this story, specifying of where Mizuki came from. And to see how she developed Arkania. Peace! By the way, I am so sorry for not updating for so long! Please look forward to the next chapter and the prequel!**


	9. Chapter 8: Alliance

_"You...want to trade with Arkania?" Mizuki asked seriously, causing the others to feel a little more reserved and nervous._

 _"Yes...I believe that it's normal for the Kingdom of Arkania is used to having peace treaties, alliance contracts, and trade rights with other countries?"_

 _"Oh, quite! But...you want to trade with Arkania?" Mizuki asked in disbelief. Everyone looked at her as if they somewhat offended her._

 _"Uh, Princess...are you alright?" Sylphia asked, using Mizuki's title to show respect in front of the others._

 _"Yes! I am just happy you are willingly to trade with us!" Mizuki leapt up and grabbed Hakuei's hands while looking at Kouen. She didn't dare to grab his hands out of happiness because he seemed like the type to get offended easily. Hakuei looked startled but didn't mind._

 _"Wait, what? I mean...we should be the ones thankful for being able to access a wealthy trade central…" Koumei said, clearly confused along with everyone else._

 _"But you're willing to offer a deal with me even though Lady Hakuei found me on the streets, half starved…"_

 _Sylphia looked at her in horror. Stupid Mizuki! What the hell are you doing?! We're lucky enough to have then bring up the negotiating without questioning you being in rags! Goodbye my future… Sylphia began to cry inwardly_

 _Hakuei, Kouen, Koumei, and Kougyoku gaped at her, unsure of what to say. Meanwhile, Kouha began laughing._

 _"Kouha!" Koumei gave his younger brother a pointed look._

 _"That reminds me, why were you in rags? Um...if you don't mind me asking."_

 _Mizuki grinned mischievously and sat down in her seat. Her hands were clasped and placed on the table and she leaned forward, all business like. Everyone truly believed she was going to say something inspirational._

 _"No I do not mind but the reason I was in rags was because…."_

 _Everyone had their eyes on her, intently._

 _"I got lost!" Mizuki beamed innocently._

 _As if her words coasted a spell, everyone felt weak and collapsed._

 _"I forgot that the rumours mentioned the princess was unpredictable…" Koumei sighed deeply, head in his hands._

 _"Maybe she's testing us?" Hakuei asked._

 _Then the royal family began discussing how it was because she put up a front to weaken the enemy and they began to elaborate into her personality. Unknowingly to them, Mizuki did not possess any frightening power that manipulate people or acts to put people through trial. She's just naturally innocent. And has a horrible sense of direction. However one thing about her that they were not wrong...most of the time Mizuki smiles like a child was to cover the bloodlust and horrific memories of her past._

 _The royal family seemed to calm down and everyone began to turn their attention to her._

 _"The Kou empire truly wishes to be in alliance with Arkania."Kouen announced._

 _Mizuki looked deeply into his eyes, examining him. "Hmmmm…" Mizuki did judge him but it wasn't as elaborate as the Ren family had thought it would be. She only test people when they are going to associate with her country and she checks if they are worthy to access her country or if they will break the contract._

 _Finally, Mizuki beamed. "OK."_

 _Koumei sighed. "I understand it's difficult for you to accept Kou as an alliance, but...wait what did you say?"_

 _Mizuki looked at him and repeated her word: "OK." She then turned got her advisor. "Sylphia, can you get the documents?"_

 _Sylphia sighed and took off one of her bracelets. She placed in the centre of the table while murmuring: Titania Djinn Vessel of Kaisaki: 4th dimension!" The bracelet began to glow before growing larger and larger. Sylphia leaned forward to dig through it._

 _Out of curiosity, everyone in the Kou family leaned forward. Especially Koumei who was curious about this power that was so similar to his._

 _"Mizuki, I mean Princess, I'll be gone for a few minutes. The contracts aren't in the top shelf."_

 _Mizuki smiled and waved, showing her consent. Sylphia stood up onto the table and jumped into the dimension. The portal closed and the Kou family just blinked, not too surprised since Koumei has a similar power, but still pretty shocked since Sylphia's power was used differently._

 _An awkward silence filled the room as they waited. Kouen tapped the table with his fingers, Koumei fanned himself a little more vigorously, Hakuei and Mizuki began to have apolite and very quiet conversations about their adventures, Kouha started yawning, and Kougyoku looked downwards, fidgeting._

 _As if on cue, Judal burst into the room, twigs still stuck in his hair, which was no longer in a braid but fully down._

 _"Judal? What are you...?" Koumei arched an eyebrow, amused at his appearance. The normal cocky and proud magi was steaming. Kouha and Kougyoku began giggling like crazy. Hakuei and Koumei stifled their laughter, but unsuccessfully, they let out a snort._

 _Judal glared at Mizuki, who smiled smugly and began whistling. "Ask that damn woman! Also, why are you even bothering your time with her, Kouen? Are you expecting something from this commoner? Well don't! You're wasting time!"_

 _"Are you accusing me of something?" Mizuki rested her chin on her right hand._

 _"Damn you! Once I get my power back I am going to get my revenge."_

 _"Judal...this is the princess of Arkania. Please show some respect and watch what you are saying...we've been waiting so long to find a chance to negotiate with Arkania. And princess, may I ask what have you done that made our magi seething? I'd like to learn a thing or two." Kouen smiled, devilishly._

 _"What?! Her? A PRINCESS?" Judal shouted._

 _"I see our countries will be in good terms. Well first of all, I just took away his magic for 12 hours. And then I called him some names. I didn't bother saving him when he fell from the sky either. So now he has branches and dirt all over home. But I guess he's having a lot of trouble because he always wrap himself in a nice safe, clean borg. He relies too much on magic so I thought, to help this good country, why not start teaching the magi of the outside world." Mizuki explained, ignoring Judal._

 _"I see." Kouen stroked his beard._

 _"Don't 'I see'! I already seen plenty enough of the outside world, for your information."_

 _"Then why do you call those who have less power, ants?" Mizuki immediately lost her smile._

 _"Because…"_

 _"Have you seen the Dark Continent? Did you ever visit the slums and imagine yourself as them? Why are you speaking as a tyrannical ruler if you want to be God? Have you never seen kings who speak so irrationally fall? Have you never seen those who talk about power and God every single day lose their supporters? How come you never expected someone who can just take everything away from you, like me, and leave you defenseless? If you really saw the outside world, you would experience a lot more pain. You would be more sensitive to what you say. You would always have backup weapons." Mizuki eyes flashed in anger for a mere second before she regained control. "You're homework for today is to study the history of kings...now leave please." Mizuki smiled again._

 _"Tch…" Judal didn't disobey. Even if it was not for a second, everyone sensed great danger and darkness in the anger Mizuki displayed. Judal left the room with a loud slam from the door._

 _"Back to topic...Sylphia should be arriving soon." Mizuki smiled. Everyone calmed down and immediately doubted their opinions. Except for Kouen._

 _Once another moment of silence developed, Sylphia appeared from the centre, holding a papyrus scroll._

 _She hoisted herself out of her portal and her bracelet returned to normal. Kneeling on one knee, Sylphia offered the scroll to Kouen, head bowed._

 _Kouen took the scroll and looked through it._

 _"That's all? The conditions aren't very profitable for you." Kouen put down the scroll._

 _"My aim is to make my country safe and luxurious. As long my citizens feel equal and do not discriminate each other. For example...Fanlis are treated as slaves everywhere except for Reim. I must say that there are some poor people who are unable to find a job. However, my country is trading central. While it's beneficial for my country to be able to receive goods from other countries...there's more profit gain for me because countries may only be able to access goods in my country...due to conflict with other countries. To be honest, I couldn't care less about what happens outside of my country. However...I'll do anything for Arkania." Mizuki rested her chin on her hand._

 _Kouen chuckled. "It's a deal." He signed his name on the contract. Sylphia took it and gave it to Mizuki. Mizuki quickly checked to see if he left out anything before handing it back to Sylphia to put in her dimensions._

 _Mizuki stood up and bowed. "I guess, since negotiations are over, I have to head back and start doing some paperwork for Kou." Mizuki glanced over at Sylphia, who nodded silently in approvement._

 _"Wait!" Hakuei stood up, fast. Everyone turned to her. "Oh! Er...can you stay here longer? To familiarize with the Kou Empire? I can be your guide. And we can prepare a room for you so you can do the paperwork here."_

 _"Oh, perhaps another time! We don't want to bother you." Mizuki smiled._

 _"Also, the paper works are in our country, it takes quite a trip to go there and back." Sylphia quickly added._

 _"But you can use your magic, no? Transfer the paperwork here?" Hakuei motioned at the table._

 _"It depends on my princess and your lord." Sylphia replied calmly._

 _"Ah…" Hakuei looked back at Kouen._

 _"This is rare, Hakuei. You barely act before asking for my permission." Kouen hid a smile._

 _"My apologies, my Lord."_

 _"Miss Sylphia...I would also like for the Princess to stay here as a guest of honour. That way we will be a little more familiar with each other's customs." Kouen turned to the two Arkanian girls._

 _"Then it is up to you princess." Sylphia sighed. She needs the two of them to get back to finish up the paperwork. But when she heard no reply, she looked back. "Princ…ess…"_

 _Mizuki looked like she was stifling herself._

 _"You really want to stay don't you…"_

 _Mizuki nodded. She looked alarmed then shook her head._

 _"Is that a yes or no?" One vein popped._

 _Mizuki looked away from Sylphia's glaring eyes. The Ren family watched the true personalities of the two girls unfold._

 _"Hmmm...PRIIINCESS." Sylphia emphasized the title, to show Mizuki the heaviness of the title._

 _Mizuki shivered and began sweating more. "I want to...stay...in Kou."_

 _"What?" Sylphia's smile became more strained. Two veins popped._

 _"I want to stay in Kou! I want to eat the food! I want to play! I DON'T want to go back, I DON'T want to do paperwork, I DON'T want to listen to your lectures but I DO want to play with Chouko and I DO want to eat the cakes at home…" Mizuki began muttering, as if she was chanting a curse._

 _Three veins popped._

 _"You bratty princess, no, spoiled brat! I thought I made it clear in the beginning we were just going on a research trip about that Collidide Flower! But you made the caravan go the wrong way and we got lost in the desert! And you started whining about you have no damn idea where the forest that consists the flower! And then you started rambling about adventures! So I decided that you needed a break! And what was one of my rules for entering a country? Be presentable, already be prepared in case of negotiations! If not, either leave soon or avoid commotion! But hell no you didn't listen! You decided to just RUN IN FRONT of a army! The hell were you thinking? If you got run over, Arkania would have fallen! AND YOU STILL DIDN'T GET A DAMN ENGAGEMENT. Like I am already giving you the chance to choose your future husband but nooo, you had to turn every single one down. And what next? Right, you started fighting WITH THE ARMY. And then? YOU DEMANDED THINGS FROM THE PRINCESS! And you started fighting the magi, too. If this wasn't a country who wanted to deal with us, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A FULL-BLOWN WAR! YOU HEAR ME YOU SHI**Y BRAT?" Sylphia grabbed Mizuki by her collar._

 _The Ren family had a blank face on. Too much to take in for them, apparently._

 _"She ran in front of you, Hakuei? And picked a fight with your soldiers?" Kouen asked._

 _"Yah."_

 _"..."_

 _"I'm sorry!" Mizuki squeaked._

 _Sylphia dropped her and sighed, "I need a vacation."_

 _Mizuki grabbed her hand and beamed. "Kou!"_

 _"Hah?!" Sylphia glared at her._

 _"P-paperwork?" Mizuki lets go instantly._

 _"Humph! Later tonight, we will be discussing our schedule...and continuing my lecture. Please excuse my, my lord." Sylphia bowed before turning to slam the door._

 _"Your advisor is very...reliable is she not?" Koumei fanned himself._

 _"Haha...quite." Mizuki replied weakly_


	10. Chapter 9:Hunting

**Guess what guys! I released my first chapter of my prequel a while back! If you want to read it, it's called "The Weeping Moon." A little fun fact about the title is that since Mizuki's name means beautiful moon...I made the title describing Mizuki is crying because of her past. Lol I don't even know what I'm doing so I'll let you guys read in peace.**

 _"So, Princess Mizuki, what are you planning to do during this 'vacation?'" Kouen asked._

 _"Well I plan on going around the capital and grasp the economic and cultural differences. I intend to spend time with royal family and...perhaps the magi. I'd also like to talk about future plans for both mine and your country." Mizuki listed of2f her fingers._

 _"It's more like a business trip." Kouen commented._

 _"As long as I get to have fun it's ok." Mizuki made the 'ok' sign with her right hand._

 _"If you don't mind, can I help you with some schedule organizing. There are opportunities I want my country, the royal staff and I would like to have with you." Kouen waved his hand and Koumei brought him a scroll, ink and a feather pen._

 _"Sure." Mizuki looked at the feather pen with keen interest. She was distracted by the patterns on the feather._

 _"Do you like the pen?" Koumei asked, noticing Mizuki staring._

 _"Oh! Um…" Mizuki sat up straight, flustered to be caught staring at the feather._

 _"It's from a golden pheasant." Koumei informed._

 _"Oh! We don't have those in Arkania." Mizuki blinked._

 _"They inhabit only in the Kou Empire." Koumei answered proudly._

 _"Wow!"_

 _"Ahem!" Kouen coughed. "The Princess and I would like to spend some time alone discussing the schedule with no interruptions."_

 _Koumei and the others bowed before heading out._

 _"Sorry for the interruptions." Mizuki apologized._

 _Kouen sighed and gestured it was fine._

 _"Anyways...I was thinking of hosting a ceremony sometime within these days to symbolize the peace treaty. It's a tradition for our empire." Kouen set his pen down._

 _"That's fine with me. Hmmmm...how about three days from now?" Mizuki tapped her chin. "That way we can get it done before any interference. Three days should also be enough to prepare for the ceremony."_

 _"Alright. Then we should begin preparing and leave the planning until later." Kouen stood up and clapped his hands. Immediately, the giant door opened and servants came in with their heads lowered. He gave them his pen, ink and paper to take away._

 _"Wait, what?" Mizuki looked puzzled._

 _"I apologize, I should have mentioned that preparation takes exactly three days." Kouen grinned before calling for another maid._

 _"Take the princess and prepare her for the traditional alliance ceremony."_

 _"Yes, your Highness." The maid curtsied before pushing Mizuki out._

 _"Wait! What are we doing? Where are we going?" Mizuki desperately struggled, having a bad feeling about all this. However another maid came from behind to help the first maid._

 _"Please calm down, your Highness! We're just bringing you to the fitting room to measure you. And make you try on some clothes."_

 _"What?" Mizuki looked around and saw Sylphia who was going to the library with a scholar._

 _"Sylphia help me!" Mizuki cried._

 _Sylphia turned to look at her. A confused and worried expression crossed her face. The advisor whispered something into her ear and Sylphia smirked, understanding the situation. She faced Mizuki again with a nasty smile on her face, mocking Mizuki. Before she turned to let Mizuki suffer._

 _"Sylphia! You cruel cruel person! I hate you!" Mizuki shouted after Sylphia. Sylphia just entered the library with a little wave of her hand, showing no sympathy to her friend._

 _"Now, now princess." The first maid smiled up at Mizuki._

 _"No one will be here to save you." The second maid opened up the door of a large building. They strolled past several ladies with expensive jewels and dresses, all looking at Mizuki and whispering. They all had something in common: red hair._

 _"Umm...They look a lot like princess Kougyoku." Mizuki commented._

 _"They are the Princesses of Kou. Princess Kougyoku is the youngest of the 8 princesses of Kou and the only one who conquered a dungeon." The first maid informed. Mizuki whistled in admiration._

 _"Here we are." The second maid gestured to a room at the very back. They entered and saw Kougyoku there._

 _"Ah! Princess Mizuki!" Kougyoku bowed._

 _"Please just call me Mizuki, Princess Kougyoku." Mizuki smiled warmly._

 _"Oh! Ummm...Mizuki...san." Kougyoku blushed._

 _"Mizuki!"_

 _"Mizuki...San…"_

 _"Mi-zu-ki."_

 _"Mizuki-san."_

 _Mizuki sighed. "Oh well...we aren't too familiar yet." Mizuki grinned._

 _"U-um. If you like you can call me Kougyoku." Kougyoku blushed even more._

 _"Kougyoku-chan!" Mizuki said energetically._

 _Kougyoku smiled in happiness._

 _"So, what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked, still struggling against the maids who were now literally hugging her arms._

 _"To help decide your dress." Kougyoku motioned to the piles and piles of clothes behind her. "Shall we get started."_

 _Mizuki paled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."_

 _During the torture….._

 _"This one is a nice shade of red, Princess." The first maid, who Mizuki found out her name was Huamei, pulled open the screen._

 _"It hugs her figure quite nicely." The second maid, named Meiying, spun Mizuki around._

 _Mizuki looked rather sick and dead. Despite that, she looked gorgeous. A traditional and short red Kou dress hugged her body. There were no sleeves and her bare arms were covered by bangles of gold bracelets.._

 _"No! It's too conflicting with her hair and eyes. Next!" Kougyoku ordered._

 _"How about this silver one?"_

 _"No she looks like one silver thing."_

 _"Oooh the patterns are quite exquisite."_

 _"It's too...untraditional."_

 _"This one?"_

 _"Perfect!" Kougyoku clapped her hands._

 _Mizuki wore a black traditional dress that flowed in every movement. A blue sash that matched her eyes was tied around the waist to show off her thin waist. The black traditional dress was long sleeved and on the hem of the sleeves, collar, and dress was silver linings. There were silver and blue cherry blossoms patterning on the bottom of the dress. A sparkling sapphire necklace gleamed as a centrepiece of the entire outfit._

 _"Am I done?" Mizuki perked up._

 _"No...now is for the hair."_

 _"Ugh….gimme a break." Mizuki slumped into the chair that Huamei had pulled out for her to sit._

 _"Don't worry...this time will be really short. I already have a planned hairstyle for you." Kougyoku smiled._

 _Mizuki slammed her face onto the table._

 _"M-Mizuki-san?" Kougyoku squeaked in alarm._

 _Mizuki jerked her head back, sitting straight. "I'm ok."_

 _"..." Kougyoku sighed in relief before continuing to comb Mizuki's hair. After half an hour...she told Mizuki she was done/_

 _"Wow~ Kougyoku you're really good at this." Mizuki turned sideways, admiring her hair and actually looking at it for the first time. The upper half of her hair was done in a bun that looked like a bouquet and had blue and purple flowers pinned in her hair. A hair stick was pinned to secure the hair._

 _"Hehe." Kougyoku rested her hands on her hips on pride._

 _They cleaned up and headed back. Huamei and Meiying were dismissed and they left to tend to other matters._

 _Mizuki stretched and sighed in happiness. "I've finally learned the luxury of comfort of my clothes."_

 _"Are the dresses from Kou really that uncomfortable?" Kougyoku asked._

 _"Well, compared to the clothes I normally wear..yes very." Mizuki answered._

 _"Oh look, the magi is coming out of the library! HI MAG-"_

 _"JUDAL- SAN IS COMING OUT OF THE LIBRARY?!" Kougyoku gasped in shock._

 _Judal heard Kougyoku shout and flinched. He look back and saw them. Alarmed, he hid something behind his back._

 _"Hi prissy sour peach core!" Mizuki waved._

 _"What do you want?" Judal scowled. "I'm already doing the homework you-!" Judal shut his mouth and looked away._

 _"Homework?" Kougyoku and Mizuki looked at each other. "Oh…" They remembered the scene where Mizuki had scolded Judal._

 _"AHAHAHAHA! So that's it! Hahaha...what do you know...you're actually a good kid, sour peach core! Let's promote your nickname into….Hmmmm...Any ideas Kougyoku?" Mizuki wiped a tear from her eyes._

 _"Hahaha...Sour peach puppy? Hahaha...sorry...I'm not really good at this...haha...but...puppy means he's actually an obedient person...hahaha…" Kougyoku stuttered in between her laughs._

 _"Ohh! Not bad!Okay, you're promoted...magi."_

 _"Shut up! I don't need promotion or you getting mental again like you did in the meeting room!" Judal shouted, turning red like a tomato. "Besides...I just went there to look at Magic spells...no big deal."_

 _"Oh really? Then why were you holding this book?" Mizuki chuckled as she held out a book named: "Royal bloodline of Kou"._

 _"When did you? Give it back! It's none of your business…Stupid smiling sunshine hag."_

 _Mizuki looked shocked and hurt. She began sulking and started to count grass as she dropped the book and muttered: "I'm a hag? I'm old? I don't wanna be like Sinbad. I'm a hag?" I'm old? I don't wanna be like Sinbad…."_

 _"What are you doing?" Judal asked, picking up the book._

 _Mizuki turning around, tears running down her face._

 _"?!"_

 _"Judal-san! You made a girl, a PRINCESS cry. Enemy of all women…What a disappointment." Kougyoku looked at him in disgust as she hugged Mizuki, comforting her._

 _"No! I! NO…I didn't do anything! I-"_

 _Kougyoku cleared her throat. "Ahem...a simple apology would be better."_

 _"Tch...women are such a pain." Judal scratched the back of his head. "Look...Stupid smiling sunshine...you're not hag."_

 _"Kougyoku-chan…he's calling me stupid…" Mizuki sniffed._

 _"Judal…"Kougyoku looked at Judal sharply._

 _"Just calling her a smiling sunshine is too embarrassing…"_

 _"Then think of something." Kougyoku snapped._

 _"Princess Mizuki!" A voice called. It was Hakuei. "Lord Kouen wishes for me to take you around and do some activities."_

 _"Judal...you're homework right now is to get me a better nickname. And get it done by the time I come back." Mizuki stood up._

 _"Hah? Don't screw with me…" Judal began._

 _"Or else I'm extending the time you have without your magic." Mizuki smiled._

 _Judal and Kougyoku sworn that they saw devil horns and tails with a angel halo on top of her head._

 _"What were you talking about?" Hakuei asked as she and Mizuki walked away._

 _"Nothing much, Hakuei."_

 _"Hakuei?" The general looked a little surprised to be called by her name so casually._

 _"Call me Mizuki."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Kougyoku." Judal began._

 _"Hmm?" Kougyoku replied looking at Judal._

 _"We're following them."_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"Shut up!" Judal hissed._

 _"Wow...you sure look pumped up."_

 _"Like hell I'm having my magic staying away from me even more." Judal scowled._


	11. Chapter 10: Desserts for the Win

"Ooh...are these arrows made from golden pheasants?" Mizuki asked. Hakuei, Mizuki and Sylphia were on a hunting trip. Sylphia was dragged away from her paradise of books to 'have fun'.

"Indeed." Hakuei nodded, smiling.

"I haven't hunted for so long." Mizuki slung the arrow onto her back.

"I don't hunt at all." Sylphia grumbled as they walked toward the stables.

"Why not?" Hakuei asked in curiousity. She opened the stall to a spotted grey horse. "By the way...choose whichever horse you'd like."

"I stopped for a while because of a research project Arkania set up." Mizuki answered as she stroked a white stallion.

"And you, Lady Sylphia?" Hakuei asked, saddling her horse.

"It's not my kind of thing...And I have a princess to take care of." Sylphia shot a glare at Mizuki. Mizuki gave a sheepish laugh and nervously pulled herself up the horse. Sylphia did the same to the golden mare she chose.

Hakuei chuckled. "You two have a relationship that allows you both to view each other as equals. I envy that."

"What? Don't you view me as an equal, too?" Mizuki asked. The three girls and their horses headed for a forest at the back of the palace.

"Oh no! I wouldn't dare…I am a mere general." Hakuei pulled out her bow and arrow.

"..." Mizuki watched as Hakuei expertly raised her bow and aimed it at a nearby boar. The winds rustled and everyone were still for three seconds as if they were statues. Then Hakuei released the arrow and a soft 'zing' echoed as it left the string. The arrow perfectly lodged itself in the side of the boar.

"Wow...a clean shot." Sylphia praised. Hakuei leapt down to remove the arrow and it only left behind a small trickle of blood.

"Thank you." Hakuei bowed. Sylphia blushed in embarrassment...as she never received such earnest and polite respect.

Mizuki stared at the boar for a while with a blank face.

"Mizuki?" Sylphia and Hakuei asked.

"Ah...sorry! I'm not used to seeing blood." Mizuki took out her bow and arrow. A rabbit was prancing around and Mizuki nudged her horse to a silent trot around the area.

Mizuki raised her arrow after pulling her horse to a halt. Like Hakuei, there was a moment of silence. However...it felt like instead of her waiting for herself to be ready…she was waiting for the rabbit. A small wind blew and the rabbit jumped.

Mizuki lets go in an instant and the arrow pinned the rabbit to a tree.

"Hey, look! I got it! Lucky!" Mizuki smiled innocently.

But both Hakuei and Sylphia could tell that it was not a coincidence. From a distance, it was barely noticeable but Mizuki was wearing a dead expression. She didn't express any joy, doubt or fear. And the way she was preparing...she was already waiting for the rabbit, predicting its move. Sylphia has seen this side of Mizuki several times in battle. Where Mizuki would kill her enemy mercilessly if they don't submit. And to disguise that...she would always show a stressed smile or put on a saddened mask. But Sylphia could see there was no hesitation, no emotions in her eyes, and no trembling. It was as if killing came natural to Mizuki.

"Lady Sylphia...why do you think Pr...I mean Mizuki hide the fact that she is used to killing?" Hakuei asked.

"What?"

"She handles the prey as if she already predicted it's movement. That isn't something you can do from 'not used to seeing blood'."

"Sylphia! Your turn!" Mizuki waved eagerly after taking out her arrow.

"Alright already!" Sylphia clicked her tongue in annoyance. She took out her bow and arrow. A deer walked out.

Sylphia raised her bow and aimed it at the deer. She lets go of the arrow and it landed barely one foot away. The deer became alert and ran off.

"N-nice job! You looked really cool! Until the arrow dropped..." Mizuki gave her a thumbs up.

"Go away!" Sylphia shouted.

The three continued shouting and while Hakuei and Mizuki got bullseye all the time...Sylphia managed to get one boar.

Meanwhile…..

"Judal! My skirt got caught by a twig! Wait for me!" Kougyoku tugged on her skirt.

"Hurry up!" Judal continued walking. "The servants took the remaining horses after those three left to bring the dead pigs back to cook. Now we're walking. We won't catch up."

"But...do you even know where we are? We've been walking for a while and we lost sight of them."

"Of course I know! We just need to find the palace. It's big and red...we can always follow them when they come back! See, it's right the-"

"Judal?"

"It's not there…"

"What's not there?" A third voice asked. It came from behind.

"Kouha?!" Judal and Kougyoku shouted in surprise.

"Where's your usual servants?" Judal asked.

"Thank god, we're saved." Kougyoku sighed in relief.

"What? Oh and those three were called away to get my outfit for the ceremony. So I got a rare chance to be alone." Kouha asked. "Oh and just asking...do you guys know where the palace is? I got lost after training with my djinn vessel."

"..."

"Useless!" Judal shouted.

"Wait, look! Horses! And it's the three of them!" Kougyoku pointed at a distance.

"Team Judal, head out!" Judal ordered.

"Why is it named after you?" Kougyoku demanded.

"I don't know what we are doing but it seems like fun." Kouha slid his sword in his holder on his back.

Back to the three girls…..

"That was fun." Mizuki stretched.

"Indeed...I haven't had that much excitement from hunting in a while." Hakuei hopped off her horse.

"Ugh...my back hurts." Sylphia closed the door of her horse's stall.

"What would you like to do next?" Hakuei asked.

"Let's head to town!" Mizuki grasped Hakuei's hand. "I'll make you look at me as a equal!"

"Eh?"

"Let's have fun!" Mizuki linked arms with Hakeui and Sylphia. She dragged them to town.

While the girls looked at the things that were being sold at the marketplace, Mizuki blurted out in curiousity: "Hakuei...you're not married yet? Nor is Lord Kouen?"

"W-w-what?" Hakuei turned bright red.

"And Koumei." Mizuki added.

Hakuei looked a little bit relieved before saying yes.

Sylphia recognized the shy reaction Hakuei had displayed. While Hakuei went to look at spears...Sylphia held a quiet conversation with Mizuki.

"Mizuki you idiot! Can't you tell that Hakuei likes Lord Kouen?" Sylphia hissed.

Mizuki blinked. "Why wouldn't she? I like Kouen too. And Koumei. And the royal family. And you. And-"

"No, no, no." Sylphia stopped Mizuki. "Er...Hakuei likes Kouen in a...romantic way."

"What's the difference?"

"*cough* You see...er...well...romance is when...a special someone appears in your life and you want to...start a family with them." Sylphia coughed and blushed at the topic.

"But you are my family. Sinbad and the others too. The royal staff at Arkania. And-"

"No! Stop right there! I'm talking about marriage!" Sylphia shouted out in exasperation. A few people looked at them with perplexed and alienated expressions.

"Oh…I never knew you were this intense about marriage...do you have someone you want to marry?"

"What? I...no I.." Sylphia stammered.

"What are you two energetically talking about?" Hakuei popped out from behind Sylphia.

"Oh, Hakuei! Sylphia was mentioning about how you like Kouen." Mizuki stated.

"Oh!" Hakuei blinked in surprise. She looked away from Mizuki's stare.

"Mizuki you idiot! It's rude to state out a lady's secret." Sylphia slapped Mizuki on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry!" Mizuki whimpered.

Hakuei laughed and Sylphia quickly changed the topic.

"It's much more lively here than when we first arrived." Sylphia commented.

"Yes...everyone is preparing for the alliance ceremony." Hakuei agreed.

"Everyone seems excited." Mizuki smiled a little at the happy atmosphere.

"Indeed...the alliance ceremony is where all the businesses are getting orders and then there is a festival during the ceremony." Hakuei grinned.

"I'm excited now." Mizuki bounced. She spotted the cake shop where she was unable to stop at, last time.

"I'll treat you." Hakuei grinned, with amusement.

"Eh?" Sylphia shouted. "M-miss Hakuei! You'll regret it! She won't stop eating! She's like a monster!"

"But I have to apologize for the rude things my soldiers did and for appreciating you to become Kou's alliance."

"Mhmmm!" Mizuki was already heading for the sweets shop. The three girls seated themselves and the waiter came over with a bright smile.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked.

Mizuki began to drool. "I'd like to have a red bean mooncake, a rice pudding, pumpkin pancake, a custard tart, grass jelly, sesame cake, …."

"T-that's it! Ha-Hakuei! What would you like?" Sylphia interrupted and Mizuki crossed her arms, huffing in frustration.

"U-um..I'll take a white sugar sponge cake." Hakuei chuckled.

The waiter nodded and noted down their owners in his notepad. "And you, Miss?"

"Uh, I…" Sylphia glanced at Hakuei, unsure if she should order something, considering Mizuki was being shamelessly greedy.

"She can have the rice pudding I ordered." Mizuki spoke up.

"M-mizuki…" Sylphia sniffed. She was touched by Mizuki's generosity. Everything she thought about Mizuki being greedy has been taken back.

The waiter bowed and the three began to start a conversation anew.

"How's the preparation going? For you two?" Hakeui asked.

"Hell…" Mizuki paled. She looked like she was going to throw up.

"Hell?" Hakuei asked.

"Being forced into several different clothing, measured, and the only time when I'm starting to think I'm gaining weight…" Mizuki slammed her face onto the table.

"As for me, I was just gathering scrolls. No preparation." Sylphia smirked as she watched Mizuki lying on the table with a sickened expression.

"No fair! Why doesn't she need to go through all those trouble?" Mizuki pounded the desk angrily. The waiter looked a little alarmed.

Sylphia flashed him a reassuring smile, sending him off.

"But you know, I quite liked maids...they're so sweet. Especially Lola. Hakuei? When can I see Lola again? And who does she tend to?" Mizuki's eyes followed the arriving sweets eagerly.

"Lola?" Hakuei repeated. She stared at her sponge cake with her brows furrowed.

"Lady Hakuei, is something wrong?" Sylphia bit into her dessert.

"Not really...but who's Lola?"


	12. Writer's Note 2

Hi guys, unfortunately, this isn't an update...actually it might be. Depending on how you see it:3. I just wanted you guys to know that I changed and merged some of the chapter as I realized it was unrealistic as a lot of people had mentioned.

So I'll make thinks more clear in this small note. :)

First thing first, Mizuki is a fake magician and we will touch up on that...in the prequel. But she has djinns too...which is not supposed to happen since there's a rule in magi saying that a magician cannot have djinns or djinn vessels. However, as I mentioned earlier, Mizuki is a fake and also, there's a condition when it comes to using djinns.

Next: Mizuki didn't conquer dungeons to acquire her djinns. Why? I'm not telling you lol. You can find out later on in the prequel or veeerrrryyy later on in this story :)

Hmm let's see what else to fix...Mmmm...Oh right! Thanks for those who supported me, Mizuki and Sylphia (and a new character that will soon be introduced.)! It's really motivating and exciting for me to read reviews :)

And also thank you for those who posted the criticism. I have to admit some of them was harsh but then it helped me realize how some parts are unrealistic. Thank you for spending time on helping out with this.

Oh right, Um...I think several months ago, the story said stuff about Mizuki's country not going to war. Yah umm...sorry lol. I kind of took that out. Therefore, the story would touch up more on Arkania's system later on.

Again, thank you readers for the support! I'm currently working on Chapter 11 and I will try to finish it asap. Please wait for me readers :D

PS...who loves cats?


	13. Chapter 11: Lola

Mizuki fidgeted in her ceremonial garments, as she was not used to wearing these overly fancy clothings. Sylphia was reviewing on the steps to perform the alliance pact with the Kou Empire and was constantly telling Mizuki not to do this and not to do that. Sylphia herself was also dressed in the Kou Empire's traditional wear: a lavendar qipao.

"I know, I know Sylphia. Calm down...even a complete airhead like me knows what to do on these occasions." Mizuki patted her friend's hand in comfort. THe two maids who were styling her silver hair finally lets go and the clap their hands in delight. Mizuki was wearing a blue themed hanfu.

"Mizuki-sama...we are finished! Now then, we are just in time! Take your position in the right wing of the Imperial Palace."

"Thank you." Mizuki smiled. A knock was heard from the door and Mizuki answered.

"Mizuki...I'm in charge of guiding you to your destination." Hakuei peeked in.

The maids bowed in respect as the three women walked out. They walked in silence until they reached the hallway which was connected to the grand hallway, where the people of Kou could be seen.

Sylphia and Hakuei bowed and retreated, to where the other royal family members were seated. Mizuki walked out into the center of the grand hallway and Kouen walked out at the same time.

The crowd began to cheer loudly and they stopped when Kouen took a gold goblet from the table that was on the table, in the center of the hallway.

"People of Kou. Today, we will form an alliance with the country of Arkania! Kou will continue to flourish with our new friend." Kouen announced and took a sip from the goblet before passing to Mizuki. Mizuki looked at the wine briefly, before raising it up and thinking: I'm not a fan of alcohol.

"For centuries, Arkania had been a country in chaos and isolation. Several years ago, I led the restless and suffering people into a revolution...bringing the country to it's accepting and free state it is now. Arkania wishes to share its prosperity and it's idealism with the world. And the first step...is friendship." Mizuki drank the entire cup, attempting not to wince.

The crowd cheered and Kouen and Mizuki bowed towards each other. Everything seemed to go well...until the two sensed bloodlust from a far distance. Mizuki grabbed the table and tossed it into the air. An arrow pierced the table.

The crowd gasped and people began to scream, scrambling to head out of the Imperial courtyard. Mizuki looked at the top of the Imperial walls and saw a figure running. A familiar figure.

Both Kouen and Mizuki began to run after the figure. Mizuki drew out her sword and Kouen glanced at it. "It doesn't look like you're going to use your djinns."

Mizuki merely smiled her usual smile. "I can't." She leapt in front of the figure who wore a mask. The figure stopped and was immediately on the defense. She tossed several knives at Mizuki before doing some movements with her fingers, causing Mizuki and Kouen getting tied up in invisible threads.

"Not bad, though you're lacking as an assassin. Hello Lola, do you remember me?" Mizuki moved her fingers and the strings around her vibrated and snapped. She sighed.

"That was close...one more second and we would have been minced meat."

"Of course...Mizuki-sama." Lola removed her mask and gave her a pained smile. "Although I really wished you weren't such a kind person. It makes my job a lot more difficult. You knew I was after you, didn't you?"

Mizuki chuckled. "I...didn't. I had no idea. It was shortly in the evening yesterday did I know you weren't part of the Imperial Palace. A piece of advice for the future: Change your name to suit your surroundings. It wasn't very obvious, but everyone here has names in the Kou language."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lola leapt up and pulled out two daggers as she consecutively tried to strike Mizuki, who dodged each one with ease. Wanting to talk, Mizuki grabbed one of the daggers and used her other hand, grabbing onto Lola's wrist. Mizuki kneed the girl mercilessly stomach before flipping Lola around onto the ground. Lola coughed out blood and it splattered on Mizuki's face and garments. Nonetheless, Mizuki continued smiling.

"Tell me, Lola. Who's your target? Who's your client?" Mizuki asked, walking closer with her usual, gentle smile. Except her face looked like a demon, with a smile dyed by splatters of blood.

"Don't come closer!" Lola shouted and Mizuki halted.

"Why? Are you afraid of me now?" Mizuki asked, wiping the blood away, casually. She dropped her smile for one sec, looking at her now, bloody red fingers. She went back to her usual beaming face. "My, my...Lola are you quivering? This shouldn't even be half as scary as what you usually do." Mizuki's smile seemed to be darker than usual as she said the next phrase: "Don't take jobs that you can't do, amateur assassin. And taking lives is a big no-no, especially for children."

"What would you know? I bet you can't kill someone who said the words you had been hearing for years. I bet you can't defy your client, who has great influence over your puny life." Lola took out knives from her breast pocket, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry...I really wished that I could have seen your country...the place that was free."

"I'm sorry Lola...but even if you don't want to, you still have to. I have killed someone who had shown me the outside world, who taught me love, who taught me everything I needed to know. He taught me what was the most brilliant smile in the world and what a kind heart was. Yet I killed him with my own hands. I killed many people against my will. But it's my duty. And I took on that path myself. Now, I turned my path to a brighter future." Mizuki gave Lola the brightest smile she could manage while her eyes were screaming with hurt.

"I'm not strong like you, Princess." Lola prepared her knives. "Which is why I can't defy my client."

"Princess Mizuki...you won't get anything out of her." Kouen drew out his own sword. He was tired from their conversation, though he was impressed with Mizuki's mentality. "I advise you don't waste your time."

"Wai-!" Mizuki began but Kouen had already cut the girl, ending her life in less than a second. She stared at the now empty corpse...the one that had a caged soul. The one who had reminded Mizuki of her past self. Clapping her hands together, Mizuki closed her eyes, forcing herself to remember her past. She opened her eyes again, with a smile. "May your rukh return with no hindrance."

Later on the week, there was no need to redo the entire ritual because Mizuki and Kouen had already drank the wine, which signified their alliance. They went around the Empire and began to immerse themselves in the Empire's culture and daily lives.

Judal was escalated when he used his powers and it worked, but was peeved when Mizuki said she lied about the entire time limit thing. She was now the target of Judal's peach rage while she bullied Judal in return.

Hakuei secretly snuck Mizuki out of the palace, unknowingly to Sylphia, so the two girls could eat sweets.

Kouha and Kougyoku were trained by Mizuki and followed her around like puppies. Judal joined the group occasionally, but that was only when Mizuki and Judal had a ceasefire.

Koumei and Sylphia planned out the trades and all of the paperwork. They also bonded because of their similar powers and interest in intellects and literature.

On the last day of Mizuki's visit, she woke up to a war cry and pounding sound. Startled, she looked out of the window to see Judal plastered against the window with an evil smile and laughter.

Unamused but still wearing a smile, she opened the window, knocking Judal back.

"Morning, goody two shoes. Finished your homework?" She perched her elbow on the windowsill.

Judal rubbed his nose before pointing at Mizuki. "I challenge you! Today will be the day when I beat you." He then began laughing hysterically.

Mizuki joined in on the laughter while replying: "Haha, Judal you're unexpectedly good at jokes. For the past two weeks, it has been 11 wins for me and 0 wins for you."

"Why you-!" Judal pointed his wand at Mizuki.

"Eh?"

"You have ten seconds to get out of the room, Mooncake."

"You've got to be kidding me." Mizuki grinned as she grabbed her djinn vessels. She placed the headpiece on her head while her other hand placed her earrings inside her ear. Her right hand reached for her sword and her left hand grabbed her necklace. She carefully put everything in place.

"2" Judal continued counting.

"1!" Mizuki began running out of the window, leaping on top of Judal. Mizuki was already wearing proper clothes, as she changed before sleeping. Just because she thought it would be a pain to change in the morning.

"What are you doing, you insane woman? We're falling! Do something!' Judal yelled. Mizuki grabbed Judal and positioned herself kneeling on him, so he could cushion her fall.

"What are you doing? I told you to do something about this fall! Not saving yourself."

"You never specified. Besides, you're the Magi."

"You little bitch."

Mizuki chuckled darkly. "Hoho! THat's not a nice nickname." She raised her sword. "The great Mizuki will get one hit point!" Mizuki cleanly cut Judal's arm, but really shallow.

"Why you!"

"I thought someone was beating me today." Mizuki stood up and accelerated their fall. She jumped, make sure their was impact on Judal as he smashed onto the ground. Mizuki landed on the grass only to feel a cut appear on her cheek.

"Hehe...got you." Judal panted, with twigs and mud all over him again.

Mizuki grinned. "Congratulations on causing your first injury on me. But can you really say 'got you'? It seems like I'm in a better state than you." Mizuki positioned herself with her sword in a comfortable position."You're centuries too early to try and beat me, punk." Mizuki tilted her head in a cocky fashion, knowing this would enrage Judal each time.

Judal stood up, wobbling slightly. He waved his wand, causing shards of ice appear. However, Mizuki was already next to him. She chopped his neck with her hand and he fainted.

"Though you finally placed a wound on me. So be it. Let's count today as your victory." Mizuki princess carried the Magi to a tree. She waved at a nearby maid and asked a favour from her.

Two hours later….Judal woke up finding himself seeing the world upside down.

"What the-" He looked down, or should I say, up, and saw himself being tied and hung upside down from a tree. A note fluttered down and it read: "It's your victory this time. But it left a bad taste in my mouth to see you in such a bad state. So I tied you up. Mooncake!"

"HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER?!" He yelled.


	14. Special Update :)

**Hi guys! Cappuccino888 here with a rare AN :) This is a special, extra chapter LOL It's to celebrate the new cover that I FINALLY finished after 2 weeks of procrastination. Yes. I'm also procrastinating on the main story. But I'm working on it I swear. I've been planning on how to casually slide Muu into the story and let you guys read how Mizuki and Muu interacts. And I think I like my current idea of how they met :) It involves sugar and getting sugar high :) NO more spoilers and here's the short scenario! If you guys like short scenarios similar to this, review down below and give me a situation.**

 _If Mizuki was ever hit on at the beach…and she was with Muu and Sinbad(modern era):_

"I can't swim." Mizuki resisted the urge to punch Sinbad in the face. Mizuki, Sinbad and Muu were in the swimwear rental shop because Mizuki and said she didn't have one. Because she didn't intend on swimming. Sinbad wasn't happy with that as he was enjoying himself in picking a swimsuit for her.

"Everyone can learn how. Which one do you think would look better on her, Muu?"

Muu looked at the two choices Sinbad was holding: One was practically just red strings, and the other one was made up of only two black straps of fabric.

"Red."

"Please stop." Mizuki hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. Never will she be caught dead wearing those. Blinking at her innocence, the two boys shared a look before trying to find something less skimpy.

"Darling~ What do you think of this silver one for our baby girl?" Sinbad cooed at Muu, who immediately switched roles. "Looks great honey."

"Stop! You can't be my parents." Mizuki was now red like a tomato as she punched Sinbad, hard, in the stomach before doing a roundhouse kick at Muu who just laughed it off and easily blocked it. "Superhuman bastard." Mizuki grumbled. "Isn't your Granny Scheherazade forcing you to stay home today?"

"Nope. She said I'm free to frolic around."

Mizuki sighed as the two boys grinned mischeviously, though Sinbad's expressed more pain, and they began laughing.

"Well if you don't want to swim...we can stop." Muu patted her head.

"But that's no fun." Sinbad sighed.

"We can go swimming but not if you guys act like embarrassing parents." Mizuki smiled her usual smile, except in the air around her, it said: I will murder you.

The two boys slowly backed off and grinned. "We'll let you choose then. We'll get shaved ice or something." The two boys left the rental shop and outside into the blazing sun while earning thousands of girls' attentions. Let the scream fest begin.

Mizuki returned to browsing the swimsuits and suddenly, the clerks swarmed around her, helping her out. Strangely, they had not approached her earlier when she was with the two boys and strangely...all of the clerks' noses were bleeding. A lot.

Meanwhile, Sinbad and Muu were chatting.

"I don't understand why Masrur isn't acting yet." Sinbad snorted as the two sat down, under the shade beside the shaved ice store. They were waiting for their orders.

"What do you mean?" They stared at a few bombshells walk by with fliratorius smiles. Or at least Sinbad did with a little dream like look.

"Clearly the feelings he has for Sylphia is mutual." Sinbad winked at a group of fangirls while Muu casually flexed. The screams were piercing.

"Maybe he's just unsure when to approach Sylphia. Most of the time, she's screaming after Mizuki while chasing her down. I wonder how Mizuki even managed to get Sylphia's permission to get out of the house. Isn't she and Chouko staying over?" The two took off their shirts due to the heat. Whether it was deliberate or not, all of the girls across the beach had nosebleeds.

"...We were the ones who barged into her house and kidnapped her."

"She was the one who agreed to the kidnapping because she didn't want to do homework."

"What homework?"

"..."

"Oh look there's that silver head." The two boys caught the shimmery hair of Mizuki as she poked her head out. She had the usual smile on her face except this time...it was the smile of regret. The two watch her get slowly pushed out of the rental shop and their noses began to bleed. She was wearing a lake blue bikini that humbly wrapped around the parts it needed too, but still showed off her pale figure. Mizuki definitely didn't have the sexiest body here...but she had the air of innocence around her and perfect pale skin. Not to mention she had a bright smile ( no matter how much she wanted to murder you) with her shining silver hair.

"I think she's lost." Muu noticed Mizuki swivelling her head around with that tilt of her heads when she thinks: "Where the heck am I."

"I should probably wave." Sinbad began to raise his arm before Muu tugged on his arm, a bit too hard because it caused the purple haired man fall down face flat.

"What do you think you're doing Muu?" Sinbad grunted and glared at the red head.

"I think we should do something about that." Muu pointed at Side Characters A, B, and C. They were surrounding Mizuki with a hidden motive behind their smile. But Mizuki was oblivious. Because she's still a child. Muu and Sinbad exchanged death glares and began to take action. Because they always had backup plans for "if" scenarios whenever Mizuki is there.

"Hey, hey, girly!" Person A did some weird moves with his hands, as if he's attempting to rap but not at the same time.

"Yes?" Mizuki asked with that smile of hers.

"Wanna hang, yo, with us?" Person B attempted to place his arm around Mizuki's shoulder but she merely sidestepped and said: "No thank you."

"Don't be shy babe." Person C wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm not shy. And don't call me babe. I don't like overly friendly people." Mizuki grabbed his wrist and gently, slowly twisted it. Cursing in pain, ABC were ready to attack her, though Mizuki didn't really mind if she had to beat the crap out of them. She can just say it's "Self defense" if anyone accuses her of anything. She didn't like the shady ABC characters, especially when they had no distinguished features and only had their representative letter on their stomachs.

But before they could have came in contact, a woman appeared out of nowhere. She had purple hair and too much fake eyelashes and red lipstick on. She had breasts the size of volleyballs, literally.

"Hey boys! Want to hang out with me?" The strange woman winked, awfully. It was obvious she couldn't wink because she was just fluttering both eyelashes really fast and one of the fake eyelashes were going to fall off. Her voice sounded awfully low and familiar too.

Mizuki's smile faltered slightly. "Sinbad? What are you doing?"

"Girl~ Stop using such uncute nicknames! It's Sidney." Sinbad tossed his purple locks. ABC looked at him before looking at each other in confusion, discussing things. Seizing this chance, Muu (who was dressed in all black like a thief) picked up Mizuki and SLUNG her over his shoulder, running away.

When the Side Characters finished discussing they were going to say something when B realized: "Hey Boss! The silver haired chick is gone!"

C glowered at Sinbad. "Hey bro, where's that friend of yours? We weren't done talking to her."

"It didn't look like you were talking to her...you piece of trash." Sinbad kicked ABC into the ocean right when a large wave came crashing down. He let the volleyaballs fall into his arms and grunted in triumph. Muu walked back, still with a Mizuki slung over his shoulder. He gently put the slender girl down who smiled at them a little more earnestly.

"I could have handled myself, but thank you." Mizuki laughed. "You didn't have to become like this" She waved at Sinbad, who was holding his watermelons and had a loosely hung eyelash on his cheek with smeared lipstick. And she waved at Muu who was dressed like a shady drug dealer. Mizuki looked at them once again before bursting into laughter and clutching her stomach.

"Hey! I was sweating the entire time." Muu took of his black headscarf and his black bodysuit, revealing his nicely muscle toned bare upper body and him in a pair of swimming trunks.

"I thought I looked like a hot woman. How could they tell I was a dude?" Sinbad wiped the remaining lipstick off and he waved at a nearby group of girls in thanks, as he tossed their volleyballs back.

"Maybe because you have a fallen eyelash and you're too manly?" Muu laughed as Mizuki chuckled, plucking off the two false eyelashes.

"That's true...I'm too sexy of a guy." Sinbad smirked.

"Where did you guys even get all of these stuff in such a short time?" Mizuki asked as the trio went to the shaved ice bar.

"Let's just say…" Muu began.

"Fan service." Sinbad winked.

Mizuki sighed. "I can see that." She had noticed that all of the girls on the beach were squealing at how they managed to get their hands on a picture of a purple haired and red head hunks.


	15. Chapter 12: Two Idiots

The memory was still sharply engraved in her mind to this day. Which caused Mizuki to feel a little pang of disappointment inside her heart, in addition to seeing the King of Balbadd completely disregarding Alibaba. She was currently wrapping the injuries of the injured citizens who had barely escaped both Judal's and Ugo's wrath.

The fight went by in an extraordinary fast pace and Mizuki received no chance to stop the fight herself. She was no match for a djinn without her own magic vessels, and she couldn't fight Judal without risking more injuries for the people behind her. Smiling the same smile, she was reassuring the frightened citizens and attempted to heal any injuries. She glanced at the hole and swallowed. Was judal dead? She couldn't see any evidence anywhere.

But her worries were washed away as a familiar voiced rang above the people, on a flying carpet.

"Doesn't it look like that monster bullied our cute Judal a bit too much?"

Everyone looked up to see a large flying carpet with the characters "Kou" embroidered into it with fine golden thread. Standing on top of it was an elegant but confident princess, who Mizuki once knew as a shy, timid girl.

"They're from the Kou Empire!" Sinbad grunted, a little bit displeased.

"From the royal family of Kou, to be more precise." Sylphia commented from behind him. They watched Ugo collect magoi towards his fist and Mizuki pulled the two back.

"Ugo intends to continue fighting." Mizuki muttered.

Sinbad and Sylphia looked back at her before Sinbad jolted in surprise as the Kou Princess began chanting a rather familiar line: "Spirits of Sorrow and Isolation, in the name of my Magoi and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you to come forth, Vinea!" She plucked her hairstick out and raised it above her. Swirls of water surrounded her and Sinbad gasped. "A Djinn Metal Vessel user!"

Ugo leapt up and grabbed the red hair girl, who luckily, was protected by a membrane of water.

"H-heat magic…" Kougyoku muttered in surprised. Her membrane was slowly evaporating, causing her to lose hher temper. It would have been dangerous for her if the city of Balbadd wasn't a foggy city. Irritated, the girl equipped her arm, transforming her vessel into a weapon as she pierced through Ugo...leaving a huge hole within him.

The princess seemed satisfied with her actions and was prepared to leave, when Aladdin flew up next to them, with anger within his eyes.

"Sinbad." Mizuki smiled at the purple headed man beside her.

Surprised that the woman next to him called out, he seemed unsure of how to reply. "...Yes?"

"Bring the citizens back...I'm heading front." Mizuki patted Sylphia on the shoulder.

"Hey...Mizuki! What are you doing?" Sinbad shouted.

"You can't do anything! You can only-" Sylphia began fretting but Mizuki brushed the woman's worry off. Mizuki stood in front of the citizens, just before three monsters landed.

"Now now...play nice children." Mizuki smiled at the three who were looming over her. They seemed to stare at her blankly before they began to attack.

"Mizuki!" Sinbad shouted. Cursing, he ordered Masrur to stop the one that looked like an elephant. Masrur ran forward and was holding his own against the elephant. However, the elephant collapsed as his legs began to limp and bleed.

Masrur delivered one punch and sent the elephant flying back.

"I owe you one, Mizuki." The Fanalis grunted at the silver haired woman who was shaking off the blood on her sword. Shrugging and smiling, the woman just replied: "Keep up the good work. I'm going to visit an old friend."

Mizuki ran off to where the Kou princess and Aladdin was. Sinbad sighed and began frettting until he decided that he should probably go to.

"Oh my...King of the Seven Idiots...what are you doing here?" Mizuki teased as they were running.

"To stop the Kou Empire's Princess. Wait...Idiots?"

"Haha without your djinns? Oh dear...how bold." Mizuki averted her eyes in a mocking way, retaining her good nature smile.

"So? What about you, Fake Magician Mizuki?" Sinbad snorted.

"I'm not a fake nor a magician. I'm merely Mizuki." The woman grinned. Sinbad stared at her twinkling eyes before sighing and high giving her hands. "Let's go."

Mizuki ran in front of Aladdin with her sword drawn. Kougyoku's eyes widened as she managed to splutter out one word: "Mizuki?"

Her confusion was continued further as Sinbad grabbed her wrist, causing her djinn equipment to disappear.

"Kougyoku stop this." Mizuki sighed in relief as Sinbad stopped her djinn equipment. She walked forward only to see a rather amusing scene.

"Miss...you seem to be the Kou Empire's Princess." Sinbad watched as Kougyoku collapse in shock of seeing Mizuki. She turned her head slowly to see Sinbad introducing himself.

"So you're...King Sinbad?" Kougyoku then looked down at her hand, which was being held by Sinbad. Her face turned bright red and she pulled away, running into Mizuki's arms. Mizuki gave Sinbad a blank smile...the only expression where Sinbad could not decipher. Mizuki patted the girl's head and looked down and the girl who was burning up fast.

"We can't have a random dispute here...Kougyoku. It's not fitting for a royal princess like you." Mizuki grinned, with a sparkly like aura floating around her. Kougyoku pouted then pointed at Aladdin accusingly. "B-b-but that child…" Mizuki watched Sinbad calm Aladdin down before speaking with an arched eyebrow.

"Goody-Two-...No...Judal began it first. He attacked the citizens, Aladdin, me, Sinbad and everyone here. The monster and that child were merely protecting everyone." Mizuki reasoned. She then looked down to see the puzzled and conflicted princess before sighing and turning her around.

The princess was hiding her face behind her sleeves in a timid way that mad Mizuki have the urge to pinch the child's cheeks. But she resisted. Mizuki then looked up and signalled the flirt with her eyes. Sinbad watch Mizuki stare at him then the princess, then at him, then at the princess. Finally understanding, Sinbad spoke up. "I'm currently staying in this country as a king of another country for a reason and so is Miz- Princess Mizuki. If the princess of Kou is the same, then I would like to meet with you somewhere more appropriate."

Kougyoku seemed to bury her head further behind her sleeves and mumbled: "I understand. Everyone, we're returning." She mumbled.

Kougyoku peeked at Mizuki who smiled brightly and pinched the adorable princess's cheek, causing her to smile. Much like that to a child who got praised by her mother. La Kouban was about to protest but Mizuki shot her head up, directing her smile and murderous aura towards him….which caused him to shut up.

Kougyoku suddenly swivelled around and pointed at Sinbad, shouting: "We'll return today! Got it? It's not because you said it that I'm returning now!" She quickly ran off and the group left as quickly as they came. Everyone around them cheered and Mizuki gave the approaching Sinbad a blank smile as she hummed.

"W-what? Have you fallen for my charms?" Sinbad was slighty scared to approached the blank smiling Mizuki.

"Pfft. Lady Killer of the Seven Seas." Mizuki mocked, mostly speaking to herself. Which irritated Sinbad. He immediately poked the silver haired woman's cheek with a vein mark.

"What did you say? Are you mocking me?"

Mizuki swatted his hand away with an unamused smile. "Dear, dear Sinbad. If later on...you're caught in a mess with the Kou Empire...it won't be my fault." She sighed and shrugged with a careless smile.

Sinbad froze and then started pestering her. "What do you mean."

"Nothing really." Mizuki stared at him for a long time before giving him a mocking smirk. Peeved off, the man was going to come up with a retort when Mizuki shouted at the crowd: "Everyone! Take care of the casualties! Those who only have scratches and are able to walk and move, help around. A purple haired woman will be performing any medical needs beyond basic first aid. If she requires assistance, please help her do so."

"Purple haired woman? You mean Sylphia?" Jafar and Sinbad looked at Mizuki with an interested look. Mizuki grinned with her hands on her hips. "Sylphia is the head of our medical team back in Arkania. She's an expert in the medical field." Mizuki pointed at Sylphia who seemed to be eagerly helping around while looking like a professional. She had her medical gloves on, medical kit, and a mask on.

"Wow I didn't know-" Sinbad stopped talking as the manly Fanalis walked by them to carry over the casualties. Sinbad and Mizuki exchanged mischevious smiles before calling out to Masrur.

"Masrur! Masrur!" Mizuki waved him over with the brightest smile she could manage. Unsure of what the woman wants, the Fanalis wandered over with an arched eyebrow.

"Masrur...since Sylphia's performing all the medical needs, it'll be very difficult for her to carry her things around and getting around the place would be quite difficult." Mizuki sighed, and rested her cheek against her palm.

"So we need someone who's physically capable of helping her the entire time, stick to her and help her out. Therefore…" Sinbad coughed.

"That someone is you!" Mizuki waved her hands in a jazzy like fashion. Masrur blinked and nodded. Grinning like two Cheshire cats, the two matchmakers high fived and laughed, childishly. Jafar sighed in exasperation before he spat on the ground, glaring at them: "Get to work you useless bums."

"Yessir!" The two saluted and dashed off to wrap bandages and tend to the needs of the injured. Mizuki was doing really well until Sylphia asked her for assistance. And the assistance was taking care of a baby.

"Mizuki...take care of the child. I need to help the mother with a broken limb." Sylphia raised the child to Mizuki. Sylphia's face was quite red...not because she was tired or anything...but because Masrur had been right next to her. For a really long time and was really close.

"You're trusting me with a baby?" Mizuki blinked and mouth opened. Sylphia passed the baby and pondered for a moment. She called Sinbad over who seemed just as clueless and "innocent" (if that was possible for him) as Mizuki did.

"You two take care of the baby." Sylphia shooed them off. Masrur watched as the two idiots began to play catch, except very closely and carefully because they believed that all children loved thrills and excitement in life.

"You're trusting those two with the babies." Masrur stated out the fact.

Sylphia froze and paled slightly. "One idiot plus another idiot should equal two slightly smarter idiots….right?" Masrur let out a muffled sound, which was like a combination of a snort of disbelief and a stifled laugh. With a straight face he replied: "One idiot plus another idiot equals two idiots that becomes even more idiotic."

The two turned their heads after Sylphia treated the limb and gasped in horror. Mizuki was sitting on Sinbad's shoulders and the baby was sitting on Mizuki's. The two generals heard their ruler shouting something that sounded much like: "Human tower!". Then they all seem to lean back and Mizuki shouted out: "Leaning Tower of Pisa 2.0!"

Sylphia cursed a colour ful number of words as she struggled to stand up and save the baby, who was actually enjoying his time. Masrur, remembering Mizuki and Sinbad's order, decided to have Sylphia sit on his shoulders. While, Sylphia yelped out of embarrassment and surprise, Masrur charged at the two royalties.

"Mizuki...give the baby back." Sylphia glared at the silver haired woman who poking the cheeks of the baby sitting on top of her.

"Ehhhh...whyyyyy?" Mizuki whined. Sinbad slowly backed off with a hearty laugh. "Don't worry, we'll take care of the baby until you're finished with whatever you're doing."

"I'm almost done whatever I'm doing...but I rather get the baby back down and keep him safe before you two ACCIDENTALLY DROP HIM." Sylphia was panicking.

"The baby likes us though...right Boss Baby 2.0?" Mizuki pouted as Sinbad carefully helped Mizuki back onto the ground and the two adults handed over the baby. The imagery was much like that of two children having their toys taken away and sent to the corner of shame.

"BE ORIGINAL." Sylphia shouted as she carried the baby. The shouting cause the baby to cry and the woman paled in horror. She then stared at Mizuki and Sinbad who retreated immediately and ran away laughing: "Sylphia made a child cry! Sylphia even makes adults cry! Sylphia makes everyone cry!"

"I...will murder them." Sylphia gritted her teeth as she attempted to soothe the child. Blinking, Masrur decided to place the child on top of his shoulders which cause the child to stop crying. Sylphia sighed in relief and mustered a shy and timid "thank you" before she squeaked in surprise as Masrur scooped her up with one arm and carried her.

Sinbad and Mizuki grinned mischeviously before they went around helping. Mizuki helped bring in barrels of water as Sinbad cleaned the wounds of the minor injuries. Morgianna came out with piles of towels and Mizuki dashed over, helping her out.

As Mizuki passed them a towel, they watched the young girl help carry the injured ones.

"Morgianna is such a sweet child." Mizuki chuckled, with admiration in her voice.

"She's both strong and kind." Sinbad nodded in agreement.

"Indeed...she's very kind to those around her. She's also a fast and efficient worker." Jafar grinned.

Mizuki sighed and passed the towels around. After doing so and helping the injured with their requests, Sinbad invited her to join him and Jafar to check on the small Magi. The group passed by Sylphia who was currently taking a break and was offered water by Masrur. Mizuki coughed loudly and Sinbad joined her. The two looked up and Sylphia's face turned beet red as she threw a rock at them. Mizuki ducked and the rock hit Sinbad in the face who ended up flicking the silver haired woman in the forehead in revenge. Jafar sighed deeply as he facepalmed himself and tried to put a distance between him and the idiots.

The group were in a slightly brightened mood when they heard shouting.

"What is this ruckus about?" Sinbad asked.

"Lord Sinbad! Lady Mizuki! The child… he isn't breathing!" One of the people reported. Eyes widening, Sinbad shouted: "Hurry and take that flute away from him!" Sinbad shouted.

"Give the flute to me." Mizuki outstretched her arm as Morgianna hurriedly passed the glowing flute to Mizuki. The moment the flute came in contact with her, the glow seemed to shatter and the flute calmed down.

The group carried Aladdin to the room as Jafar checked Aladdin's pulse. "He's till alive...but he is in a very dangerous condition."

"What happened to him?!" Alibaba panicked, his eyes wide in fear.

"He overused his magoi." Sylphia replied before anyone else could. Everyone turned towards the lavendar haired woman who closely examined Aladdin. She rested her finger on Aladdin's wrist and closed her eyes.

"Magi can use magoi from his or her surroundings infinitely. However, there is a limit to how much their body can hold." Mizuki explained as they allowed Sylphia to check on Aladdin.

"When Aladdin could no longer take in the magoi from his surroundings, he began to transfer the stored magoi within his body to that flute. Using your own magoi is the same as extinguishing your own life." Sinbad crossed his arms. "If you're a magi...you will still die if your magoi is depleted."

Mizuki looked down at the flute she was holding and frowned. The seal hasn't returned and when she caught Sinbad's concerned look, Mizuki shook her head. She left the room and crossed her arms, looking up. One thing had been bugging her. How deep and for what reason, had the Kou Empire's claws reached Balbadd? The last time she visited...it never had this uncomfortable air around. Mizuki bit her lip and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Al Thamen?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a man came over, bowing. "Princess Mizuki...the Imperial Guards from Balbadd is here."

"Ah...are they here for hostile reasons?" Mizuki smiled pleasantly.

"We're...unsure." The man replied. Mizuki blinked then nodded in understanment. She walked over to join the crowd at where the Imperial guards gathered. She heard whispers among the crowd and her ears perked at the information. "...isn't he the Deputy King...Sahbmad? What is he doing here?"

"It doesn't look like they're attacking…"

Mizuki grinned. This was their chance.


	16. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

**Hello Everyone, Cappuccino888 here (Cappa in short). I havent posted in a while due to school and going to school, improved my literacy and ideas a lot more. Going back to read all of the fanfictions I read, I realized that a) I was cringing so hard that I couldn't continue reading it and b) WHY ARE THEY ALL SO FAKE AND UNREALISTIC?! I know I've tried to not make them Mary Sue but like I can't help feeling I couldn't have made them better and more unique rather than just random inserts. So I want everyone's opinions and I'm just going to write a little bit of information of fanfictions I'm planning on rewriting. Don't worry though! I'm not going to delete the story, actually I am, BUT, I'm just going to rewrite it. I'll bold the category and fanfiction titles so you guys can skip and look for the one that you are somehow reading. I will update once more to let you know that I've posted the new story**

 **Magi- Neutral Zone** : Mizuki is just a reader-insert without any actual plans for me to actually develop her character. I began to write the Weeping moon in midway because I actually started to earn a nagging feeling that...I can't go on like this with the plot. So I am planning on rewriting both stories and actually just combine them. I intend on keeping Mizuki's bubbly character though, but I don't think I'll make Mizuki a princess anymore. Of course, Arkania will still exist and Mizuki will still be a part of it, but I don't think she's the type to settle down.

So I was wondering if I should make her home to be in Arkania, but she's a relatively important figure and is a resident of the royal palace along with Sylphia, who is the royal doctor, and Chouko, the Lieutenant of the Royal Army. Mizuki is just a freeloader in good terms with the royal family. When letting the two siblings having a break, Mizuki is travelling dancer with Sylphia and Chouko being part of her group. Sylphia as the flutist and Chouko playing the fiddle. They just travel and help people feel festive and often volunteer to help out random people. Huh? Have I even introduced Chouko? No? Okay, without revealing too much, Chouko is the younger sister of Sylphia and the two are both freed from slavery by Mizuki.

Flaws I intend on making Mizuki have are: She's like a child. She has mixed thoughts on what's right and wrong. So for example, if you were a child, plucking the wings off a butterfly, you think it's just some toy and it's sheer curiosity of what would happen if you did that. You have no concept of it being wrong. Mizuki is going to be a character who is really curious about everything and that may sometimes cause a lot of trouble for her. In Sinbad no Bokuen's timeline, I think that's going to be her largest flaw and she seeks on finding what are emotions, what's considered right or wrong, etc.

For the actual Magi Timeline, Mizuki's weaknesses will be common etiquette and that means holding your tongue in front of royalty, etc. But I think her biggest problem would be she doesn't know what her purpose in life is and often unsure of what the correct choices are. But her happy-go-lucky nature just chooses whatever and causes major problems for her. And being naive, she thinks that she should just create a world with no war.

 **Kuroshitsuji- The Queen's Shadow:** I think Camellia doesn't have much character development from the route I'm starting and going down. I think I'm going to rewrite her entire story and start with murder attempt by her mother and how she then fled. And then I'll progress the story of how Camellia started out as a naive child to an arrogant and someone who only trusts herself and believes only in her capabilities.

Becuase of her trust issues, I do plan on making her a woman with a really sour attitude and doesn't really care about how others view her but doing everything by herself causes a lot of dead ends for and remember where I used to write her to have a thing with Sebastian, Jacque, Undertaker, and Charles? Yah um...I'm just lowering that amount.

Ahem, I'm also changing the idea of Camellia knows what demons and reapers are. I think I'm going to make her someone who doesn't believe in demons and angels at all YAY. That means a lot more suffering for her, more character developments, and plots twists.

 **Those are the two stories that will undergo an overall rewriting process. My other fanfics are barely 8 chapters long and I can edit them anytime. Boundaries, my Hunter x Hunter fanfic, has actually been the one that I most enjoyed writing out of all of these fanfics because there's more originality and plan to it rather than my other ones.**

 **Again, I will update once more to tell you guy's I've posted the edited version. Sorry and thank you for your patience and all of you lovely readers for sticking with Neutral zone. I hope to see you at my rewritten version soon!**

 **Cappuccino888**


End file.
